


Stowaway

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A smart brat but still a brat, Amusement and non-amusement, Elrond is pissed, Estel's a brat, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mischief, Other tags to be added, Protective Dwarves, Rated for language and violence, overprotective Elves, tag along, yes there's violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on an old HKM…been a long time coming and I can’t wait to write it anymore!!!</p><p>“When the company is in Rivendell, they encounter child Aragorn (Estel), who can't help but be excited at meeting dwarves. One of the dwarves starts telling him about the quest, and Estel decides to follow them. Cue panicked Elrond who sends an Elvish army after them. I'll leave it up to you how this influences everything else (though I'd prefer AU, not cannon).”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~January 1st, 3019~

“Your turn,” Legolas said, smirking at him.

Aragorn arched a brow, blowing some smoke out between his lips. The Company turned on him and Gandalf looked amused. Aragorn licked his lips and lowered his pipe.

“So it is,” he replied.

He could think of many stories to tell, but there was one he hadn’t thought to tell in a long time. He’d debated it several nights since their departure from Rivendell, pondering its worth. He glanced around and inhaled.

“Legolas, remember when we met?”

Legolas’ smirk died. “You wouldn’t.”

“Relax, it’s but a chapter in a much bigger tale. Though, I’m sure it’s known already…” he glanced at the Hobbits and Gimli. Gimli shrugged and the quartet stared at him with confusion.

“How did you two meet?” Boromir asked. “I take it wasn’t a conventional meeting.”

Aragorn grinned. “I kicked Legolas in the shin.”

“You were a bloody menace!”

“You were stealing a sword.”

“I did _not_ steal it. I _confiscated_ it,” Legolas snapped. “There is a defining difference.”

“Right…”

“Tell your tale, Aragorn,” Gandalf said, grinning. “Though I feel I may already know it, it is always interesting to hear another side of the same tale.”

Aragorn nodded and hummed, wondering where to begin.

Not from the _very_ beginning. That would take too much time. Perhaps at a different place would be for the best.

Once decided, he leaned forward.

“When I was a child, on the eve of midsummer…”

~June 20th, 2941~

“Master Estel!” Erestor shouted.

“Estel!” Glorfindel called, hands cupped around his mouth.

Estel ignored them. They weren’t likely to find him. He made sure to wear his brown breaches and a green tunic as he sat in his favorite tree.

“For the love of the Valar, if he was not Lord Elrond’s ward, I would belt the brat!” Erestor hissed.

Glorfindel gripped Erestor’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Calm down, _melon nin_ ,” he said. “We’ll find him—”

“Any luck?” Lindir asked, approaching them.

Erestor shook his head and Glorfindel sighed. Lindir clasped his hands behind his back in his most serious, blank yet angry expression.

“Never mind, it’s not like dinner’s going to be great anyway. Not with Dwarves at the table.”

 _Dwarves_? Estel leaned forward, laying on the branches.

“Why is that? Dwarves love a hearty feast.”

“Well, you know how Lord Elrond detests anyone who’s rude. Regardless why. Their _leader_ was quite indelicate in telling him he’d never heard of him!” Lindir cleared his throat and put on a rather ugly scowl. “‘Indeed,’” he growled, “‘he made no mention of you.’” Glorfindel laughed and Erestor winced, hiding a smile behind his hand. “Tell me: is that _something_ you say to someone who not only saved your neck but also opened his house to you? These Dwarves—”

“They must know Thranduil,” Glorfindel said. “Or have known him at some point.”

Erestor nodded. “Yes, that would put _anyone_ off an Elf. Knowing _him_. Wood Elves, I tell you!”

“Anyway,” Lindir said, “It’s just salad and vegetables tonight.”

Estel stuck his tongue out in disgust. The poor Dwarves! No one should be forced to eat green food.

Sadly, Ada doesn’t listen to reason easily. He’d have to fix this grave mistake later. He sat up and climbed down the tree.

“There you are!” Glorfindel said, catching him around the waist. “Dinner’s served.”

“Does this mean I can meet the Dwarves?” He asked.

“Not if I can help it,” Glorfindel mumbled. He knew full well Estel heard him. He adjusted his grip around Estel and carried him inside. “You’ll be dining with Lords Elrohir and Elladan and Lady Arwen tonight.”

“But I wanna meet the Dwarves! Are they really as short as everyone says? Do they have beards that reach their toes? Are they big and burly? Can they break a tree in half?”

“Yes. Some. Depends. Maybe. Usually you’re okay with dining with Lady Arwen.”

“I _am_ okay with it. I just don’t see why we can’t dine with the Dwarves tonight. You think she’ll meet the Dwarves with me later?”

“No, I’m quite sure Lord Elrond will not allow them _near_ her.”

“I’ll behave.”

“As of late, you _never_ behave. Besides, it’s not your behavior we’re worried about tonight.” Glorfindel set him down. “It’s theirs. These Dwarves are of Erebor. They’re the haughtiest, rudest, most callous of the Dwarf kingdoms. Worse than the Men of Gondor at times, but the Men are at least honorable.”

“That’s zen…zeen…zino…racist. Arwen says it’s bad to be racist.”

Glorfindel winced. “Lady Arwen is a wise woman. Look, you can meet the Halfling that’s with them. He, at least, is polite.”

“Halfling’s a bad word. Gandalf told me so.” Glorfindel winced again. Estel grinned, “I can meet a Hobbit?”

“Yes, you can meet the Hobbit. But for now, you need to get to dinner. Little boys need to eat.”

Estel stuck his tongue out at Glorfindel and ran to the smaller dining room. He found the siblings already there, passing around a bowl of rice. “Hi,” he said, giving Arwen a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Arwen smiled at him.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

“Hiding from Glorfindel and Erestor. I was _this close_ giving them the slip.” He pinched his fingers as close as he could without them actually touching. The brothers snickered.

“You’ll get better,” Arwen said, ruffling his hair before setting a chicken leg on his plate.

Estel glared at the vegetables that adorned a side of his plate. He’d have to get them a deer. Or maybe one of the huntsmen might’ve caught an elk or a moose.

 _That_ would help their hunger after the torture Ada would put them through tonight.

#

He found them on the veranda, breaking apart furniture to build a fire. Ada wasn’t going to like that. The Hobbit winced each time they broke something and tried to get them to be a little more respectful to no avail. If anything, it made them tease him more. The Hobbit didn’t look all that amused with the teasing.

Estel crept closer, trying not to be seen.

“Oi, what’s this, lads?” someone called, grabbing Estel’s arm. “You’re a Man, aren’t you?” The dwarf asked. He wore a funny, fuzzy hat on his head.

“I am,” he said. “My name’s Estel.”

“What’s a Child of Men doing in an Elfish land?” Another asked. This Dwarf was bald, about as tall as Estel, with arms like young tree trunks. He also had tattoos.

“Lord Elrond’s my guardian,” he said.

“What’s your name?”

“Aragorn son of Arathorn, but everyone calls me Estel.”

“Well then, Estel,” Hat-Dwarf said. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to meet you all, but Ada—Lord Elrond—he wouldn’t let me. So I snuck out. Also, I know where to get some meat. I heard you only had vegetables tonight. That is _not_ hospitable.” Bald-Dwarf grinned.

“I like this kid. Fili, Kili, Ori, go with…what’s your name again?”

“ _Estel_.”

“Es…to Elfish. We’ll have to fix that. For now, I’m calling you Kid. Anyway, you three, get a move on. Nori, go with them and stand guard.”

“Don’t bloody tell me what to do,” A Dwarf with a hairstyle that resembled a star muttered, though he got up anyway. “Lead the way, Master Estel. See, Dwalin, _I_ can say it even if it is too Elfish for a big monkey like you.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes as Ori (bowl cut), Fili (Blondie), and Kili (beardless) followed Estel to the kitchens. The cooks had just finished cleaning when Estel led them to the meat room. The Dwarves stared at the scene before them.

“They were holding back!” Kili snapped, grabbing a pig carcass. “Fili, grab another. Estel, we _owe_ you.”

“Yeah, Kid, your all right for someone raised around Elves,” Fili said, winking. Kili rolled his eyes.

“Ignore him. He thinks he’s Mahal's gift. He’s just a show off and a peacock.” Estel grinned.

“Care to join us?” Ori asked.

“Sure!”

A few trips later, and the Dwarves had a proper spread before them. They were much more fun than Glorfindel and Erestor tended to be.

They even let Estel join a _burping_ contest. Learning their names had been hard, though, and most he referred to by “nicknames” he gave them.

Baldy, star, hat, beardless, blondie, bowl cut, rope braid (he had debated fatso, but decided against it for its rudeness), gramps, deaf gramps, nana, ax, angry ginger. The Hobbit was Bilbo and he disappeared after a few minutes, muttering about how he’d not be disrespectful. Apparently, one Dwarf—the leader—was wandering about.

“Estel!”

The laughter died and Estel’s grin died. Ada didn’t look pleased. He scrambled to his feet, bidding goodnight to the Dwarves, and followed him.

“What were you doing?”

“Just showing them true Rivendell hospitality,” he said. “I don’t think it’s right to be mean back if others are mean to you.”

Ada smiled. “You have a big heart, Estel, but I’m afraid the world does not work that way.”

“I know more than you think.”

Ada shook his head and patted his head. “Get some sleep. And I will _know_ if you skip your lessons tomorrow again.”

“I’ll go to my lessons if you be nicer to them. They’re not bad.”

“They were kind to you because you are a child _and_ you showed them how to break into the kitchens. That was not wise, _Ioneg_ ,” he said. “At least Dwarves value children, so I don’t have to worry about you getting hurt because of the riffraff.”

Estel rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Ada.” He approached his door. “And they aren’t riffleraff.” He ignored the humor lighting up in Ada’s eyes, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Estel leaned forward on the table, yawning when Erestor’s back had turned and glancing at the clock. He sat up when Erestor glanced at him again.

“Now, how do you find X?”

“Erm…”

The numbers and letters on the chalk board made him dizzy. Erestor sighed.

“How about we take a break,” he said. Estel perked up. “Go eat lunch and we’ll solve this equation when you get back. I expect you back in an hour.”

He jumped up and raced out the library. The kitchens were calling him and nothing would stand between him and—Estel paused, glancing from where he stood on the veranda to watch the Dwarves he met playing in the fountain.

 _I’ve an hour. Food can wait_ , he thought, racing down to join them, leaving his clothes behind him in a flurry before jumping into the fountain.

“Look who’s back!”

“We wondered when you’d show up again, Laddie.”

“Fili, you’re in charge of the Kid,” Baldy shouted. Blondie stuck his tongue at him.

“Have you bathed already today?”

“Yes.”

“Good, that cuts down some of it,” Blondie said. “Follow me.”

Estel let himself be led to the top of the fountain, Blondie winked at him and jumped, whooping. Estel watched with wide eyes before he jumped, arms wrapped around his legs to make himself into a ball of sorts.

“FILI BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!!!” Nana shouted.

“He’s _fine_ , Dori,” Blondie snapped as Estel came up for air, beaming.

“ESTEL!!!”

They winced and Estel grinned sheepishly at Ada, who had his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. He glanced at the Dwarves.

“It has been a long time since I hosted Dwarves, so forgive me if I’m wrong, but a _fountain_ is not a public bath!”

“Then what’s it here for?” Star asked.

Estel chuckled as he climbed out and Lindir threw his robe around him. “It’s supposed to be for decoration,” he said. “But I like using it as a bath more.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, but you are _never_ using it as such again. And I am certain you were let out of your lesson to get something to _eat_. Lindir, see to it he gets a _proper_ bath and something to eat before he goes back to his lessons. As for you,” he turned back to Estel. “If you insist on befriending them, you may join them for dinner tonight while I am in council, since you think you can be a better host.”

“I have been so far.”

“He’s cheeky,” Beardless said. “I like him. Can we adopt him?”

Ada didn’t look amused and Lindir sent him to gather his clothes.

“You really shouldn’t get close to them,” Lindir said. “Not because they’ll corrupt you or anything. They won’t harm you since you’re a child, _but_ they aren’t staying.”

“I can still be friends with them, though, right?” Estel asked, frowning.

“You already are friends with them,” Lindir said, ushering him up the stairs. “Showing them where to break into our stores is _going_ to make you friends with anyone. However, it is not a suggested method for making friends. You may make friends with the wrong sort. Uncouth as they are, the Dwarves in our midst at the moment are of Durin’s house. They may not seem like it, but they are nobility.”

“Elves are stuffy. Dwarves are fun!”

“Elves aren’t _that_ stuffy!”

“You are,” Estel pointed out. Lindir blushed and coughed.

“So is Erestor, I believe.”

“You’re stuffier than Erestor.”

“All right, I’m the stuffiest Elf in Rivendell. Go take a bath, you brat.”

Estel stuck his tongue out at Lindir and ran into his room. He dumped his clothes on the bed and went to take a warm bath. Maybe if he was lucky, he could skip the rest of his lessons entirely.

#

When he entered the room, the Dwarves were taciturn, listening to a tall Dwarf—slightly taller than Estel was, and much broader in appearance—speak about roads and routes and other traveling stuff.

“Are you going somewhere?”

The Dwarf looked up at Estel. Fixing him with an icy stare. He seemed quite handsome for a Dwarf, but at the same time, his gaze somewhat scared him.

“Who are you?”

“Uncle,” Beardless said. “This is our little host. The one we told you about.”

“Elrond’s ward.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do stop scowling, Thorin, he’s just a boy.”

“There’s something about him…you’re royalty, aren’t you?”

“Erm…” Estel clapped his hands behind his back. “I’m Dunedain,” he said. “My father was the chieftain of the Rangers that patrol the North lands. Here I am called Estel, but to my father’s people, my name is Aragorn son of Arathorn.”

“Arathorn son of Arador is your father?” The Dwarf asked. Estel nodded. He smirked. “Unlike your guardian, I considered Arador a friend. The Dunedain were not steadfast friends with my people, but they helped where they could. It is an honor to meet my friend’s grandson.”

Estel shrugged. “I never knew him, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Uncle means that you’re welcome to join in the discussion.”

“No, he’s not,” Uncle said. “Just that he’s welcome to sit amongst us, but I don’t want the lad getting any ideas of following us.”

“Where are you going?”

“Erebor,” Beardless said. Estel hummed.

“Isn’t it taken over by a dragon? How are you going to get past it?”

“The dragon is actually the reason we’re going.”

“You can’t kill a dragon with just thirteen Dwarves,” Estel pointed out.

“We know, lad,” Gramps said. “But we intend to summon an army. First, though, we need a certain stone.” They glanced at Bilbo, who sighed.

“I’d personally say we need to _get_ there first,” he said.

“Are Hobbits from Erebor too?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Though, actually, Hobbits originated from the Anduin Valleys near the Greenwood forest. We stayed there till it was unsafe and then became nomads for a while before settling in the land that is now known as the Shire.” The Dwarves stared at Bilbo. Some even looked ashamed. He looked around. “What?”

“I think we sorely misjudged you’re people, Master Baggins,” Gramps said.

Bilbo waved it off. “Everyone does. It’s nothing new,” he said, shrugging. “We’re very private about our history, almost as private as a Dwarf is about their language. And _no_ , I’m not breaking any taboos by telling you this. No one ever asks about my people, so it is _not_ our fault the majority of the world is so ignorant.”

Even Uncle looked a bit uncomfortable with the new information. Estel, on the other hand, thought it was fascinating.

“So…can I come?”

The collective sigh was his answer.

“This is why I didn’t want him to know,” Uncle said. “Estel, you seem like a bright and brave child, but it would be irresponsible of any of us to let you come.”

“The wilderness is no place for a child.”

“What about them?” Estel asked, pointing at Bowl cut, Beardless, and Blondie. “They’re going!”

“At even then, I wonder if they really are mature enough for this,” Uncle said. “However, the three of them are of legal age.”

“When you’re grown up, you can have as many adventures and quests as you like,” Gramps assured him. “How about we eat?”

Estel nodded and whistled. The doors opened and servants carried out platters of meat and bread with pitchers of cider.

While they ate and drank, laughed at jokes threw food about, Estel began planning. There was _no way_ in Arda he was going to be left behind in Rivendell.

He was going to slay a Dragon.

#

“I’m afraid there is nothing else for it—” Saruman said, leaning back in his chair just as Lindir entered.

“My Lord, the dwarves are gone—”

“ESTEL IS MISSING!!!” Glorfindel shouted, nearly shoving Lindir in his haste. “We’ve looked everywhere! Even in places he’d not go! Twice!”

“Perhaps you’ve not looked hard enough,” Gandalf suggested.

Elrond seemed to wobble where he stood, grabbing a chair’s back to keep steady.

“One of his bags is gone,” Glorfindel continued. “Along with clothes, his cloak—”

“Perhaps he went out on his own. He’s been known to hide away at times,” Galadriel said. “It’s completely natural, given his destiny—”

“Muster the army,” Elrond demanded. “Go after the Dwarves and bring Estel back!”

“Elrond, would that really be necessary?” Gandalf said, jumping to his feet.

“Do they know who he is?! Have you divulged Estel’s identity to Thorin Oakenshield?!”

“Even if I did, I do not believe that Thorin would kidnap him,” Gandalf said.

“It is unlikely they would put him in danger,” Galadriel agreed. “Estel is a spirited boy. If he did go with them, they would be unaware. Recall when he snuck into Arwen’s traveling party to visit me in Lorien? He wasn’t supposed to do that, but did so anyway.”

“To add, they aren’t likely to let the boy go with them whether they want him to or not,” Saruman said.

“Before you muster your army, Elrond, _please_ let me join them and I will see to it that Estel is returned _if_ he did follow them," Gandalf said. Elrond rounded on Gandalf, eyes flashing. He held up a hand. “I say _followed_ because the Dwarves, as poorly as they acted here, would not willingly put a child in danger. Trust me, my friend, they did not kidnap Estel. Three days. That is all I ask.”

“Fine,” Elrond growled. “Three days. After that, I will raze Erebor to the ground if they do not return Estel.”

Gandalf swallowed and held onto his staff tighter. He could see how this could aid them in their quest. The more warriors they had to help get rid of Smaug would only benefit them. He bowed his head.

“Understood. I will bring him back if I can.”

“See to it that you do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Estel held his hood close to his head with one hand, trying to protect his face from the blistering cold rain and another pressed against the mountainside to guide his way up the path.

Blasted Dwarves _had_ to take the route through the Misty Mountains, didn’t they?

No matter.

Estel was going as fast as he dared, blinking away the rain from his eyes. He could hear shouts carrying above the storm. Perhaps it was the Dwarves! He’d caught up to them at last!

Estel almost ran forward, but he caught himself beforehand. Adventures were pointless if you died before even reaching the destination.

Right?

He kept going forward at his steady pace and around the corner he saw them held up, standing against the rock.

“WE MUST FIND SHELTER!!!” Uncle bellowed.

“LOOK OUT!!!” Baldy bellowed, holding onto both Bilbo and Ori so they wouldn’t be swept away. A boulder slammed against the rock on which they stood.

“THIS IS NO STORM!!!” Gramps shouted. “IT’S A THUNDER BATTLE!!!”

Estel blinked, looking around for proof of it being a thunder battle.

From the rock seemed to appear a very large, very tall figure, pulling rocks from the mountain and tossing them around at others like him.

Hat stepped forward. “THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE!!!”

“THAT IS SO AWESOME!!!” Estel cried. A hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

“ESTEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Bilbo shrieked.

“UM…MAYBE WE SHOULD FIND SHELTER FIRST?”

Bilbo didn’t look impressed.

The mountain rumbled beneath them and Bilbo pushed him against the wall, hand firmly pressed against his chest as they realized they were standing on a _giant’s knee_.

Estel would be happy by this if he wasn’t feeling a bit terrified.

The giant was intersected by another and punched in the jaw. They were swung around and the fight above them raged on. Its head was knocked off and the body fell.

Bilbo tightened his hold on Estel’s tunic as they ran into the rock.

“JUMP!!” Baldy bellowed.

And they jumped, but Estel and Bilbo missed the rock.

Estel screamed and Bilbo grabbed onto a rock.

“ESTEL, GRAB ONTO THE MOUNTAIN!!” He ordered.

Estel seized the rock, purchasing his hold.

He should’ve stayed home.

He should’ve let them be.

“BILBO!!” Hat shouted as several hands reached for him.

Bilbo seized Estel’s back and tried to push him up.

“GET ESTEL FIRST!!!” He ordered.

Blondie and Beardless seized Estel’s hands and pulled him up. Bilbo scrambled for a foot hold and Uncle leapt off the edge, holding onto the slippery rock, and pushed him up.

Baldy caught Uncle before he could fall too.

“FILI, KILI, FIND SHELTER!!!” Uncle bellowed.

The duo ran off. Uncle rounded on Estel and he felt dread seep into his bones.

“I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MOMENTARILY!”

Fili and Kili returned, leading the company to a cave. Estel was ushered into the cave and once everyone was accounted for, Uncle rounded on him and seized his tunic.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought—”

“No. You _didn’t_ think. This isn’t a _game_ , Boy. You could’ve died out there tonight! What if Bilbo didn’t catch you when he did? Or if we didn’t realize you had joined us? Did you even _stop to think_ what Elrond would do if he learned you had disappeared? Or were you so _delighted_ by the idea of seeing a dragon that all sense fled your head?”

Estel bowed his head, unwilling to meet Uncle’s stern glare again. His eyes stung. Maybe he had been a bit overeager…

Uncle sighed. “Were you one of my wards, I’d have you over my knee so quick you’d not be able to _blink_. As it is, I’ll let your guardian handle your punishment for this foolishness. Get some sleep. When the weather clears up, one of the company will take you home. Ori, lend me some paper, quill, and ink.”

After Uncle had turned his back to Estel, he knelt in the corner and sniffed, rubbing his nose.

“Let’s get a fire going.”

“No,” Uncle said. “No fires.”

“It’d be easier for you to write your note to the Elf if you had light and the boy needs to warm up,” Angry Ginger said.

“We do not know what else could be here,” Uncle said. He glanced at Estel. “But you’re right. A small one and it goes out when we go to bed. Bofur, you’ve first watch. Dwalin…”

When the fire was made, Estel was ushered closer to it, though he really didn’t want to be in the light after being yelled at.

He caught Thorin talking to Bilbo on the other side of the cave.

Bilbo didn’t seem pleased with what Thorin was saying to him. Thorin touched his arm and Estel noticed something similar to worry in Thorin’s eyes.

Estel looked away and stared at the embers that flickered and cracked.

Beardless sat beside him.

“Are you going to yell at me too?”

“No. Uncle already did that. I know what it’s like being on the receiving end of his lectures. Trust me: it might not seem like it now, but he was scared when he realized you were with us. At the same time, I have to agree with him. It was a foolish move and you’re not a fool, Estel.”

“I just want to go on an adventure. Ada won’t let me.”

“Estel, you’re the son of a ranger,” Beardless said. “You’re going to have plenty of adventures when you’re old enough to have them.”

“What about you?”

Beardless hummed. “I was a lot like you, except Uncle could get away tanning my hide. You lucked out in that way.”

“Not really,” he said. “Ada’s going to _tan my hide_ when I get home. Any ideas how to avoid that?”

“There are no ways to avoid it. Just eat your bowl of stink and keep your head down for a bit and you’ll be fine.” He clapped his shoulder. “You can sleep next to me and Fili.”

Estel wiped his nose on his sleeve as Beardless went to talk to Blondie.

He ignored Nana’s tutting as he was wrapped in a blanket and fed strips of jerky and some bread crusts. Once sated and warm, he was ushered between Beardless and Blondie.

The fire is doused and everyone went to sleep…

_“Tread carefully…”_

_Who are you?_

_“Beware the Ring…”_

_What ring? What are you talking about_

**_Elessar…_ **

_Who’s Elessar?_

_“The crownless again shall be king…”_

_You’re not making any sense!_

_“It is precious to me.”_

_What’s precious?_

_Precious…_

_Precious…_

_Prec **ious…**_

**_Precious…_ **

**_My precious…_ **

**_My prrecioussssss…._ **

**_MY PRECIOUSSSS!!!_ **

“WAKE UP!!!”

Estel gasped, sitting up as the floor gave way beneath them.

They screamed, sliding down a tunnel. Blondie held Estel close, trying to protect his head before they stopped, landing in some sort of basket. Something screeched and attacked them.

The creatures were pale, ugly, bat-like creatures with translucent skin and boils. They pushed and pulled the Dwarves ahead. Estel ducked behind a rock, managing to hide from them.

His heart hammered madly in his chest as he watched the company be bound and led away.

A hand clapped over his mouth and he gasped, looking wide eyed at Bilbo. Bilbo pressed his finger to his lips and Estel felt the beating of his heart slow as he calmed down.

“Where are we?” he whispered. “What were those things?”

“Goblins,” Bilbo said. “We probably camped above their colony.”

“What now?”

“You keep close to me and we’ll rescue them. But to do that and keep you safe too, I _need_ you to obey everything I say. Can you do that?”

Estel nodded and Bilbo stood, unsheathing his sword. Estel stared at the blue glow. “Is that…”

“It’s Elven, yes.”

“Can I hold it?”

“Maybe when we’re out of this mess you can hold it. But not right now. Come on.”

Bilbo led him out from behind the rock and took a few steps forward. Estel followed, nearly pressed against Bilbo’s back.

A goblin jumped in front of them and screeched. Estel gasped, jumping back as the goblin attacked Bilbo, who blocked the goblin’s crude knife with his glowing dagger.

They bumped into Estel and he fell off the cliff, screaming.

“ESTEL!!” Bilbo screamed before being knocked down as well.

Estel saw Bilbo falling, the dagger clanging against the rock.

He hit his head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke, thinking he’d gone blind. Estel opened his mouth to call out for Bilbo when a hand clapped over his mouth. “Be quiet,” Bilbo hissed.

Estel looked around, blinking. He saw a pinprick in the dark—two pinpricks, like eyes.

“Yesss…” something hissed, dragging another something away. Bilbo wrapped his free hand around Estel.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered. There was scuffling, shrieking, and then something being bashed into another thing. Estel whimpered and Bilbo hushed him again. He pulled Sting out of its hiding spot under the mushrooms and they watched the light die. Bilbo stood. “Stay there.”

“But—”

“Estel, _stay_ down.” Bilbo took a few steps forward. He stopped and knelt down, picking something up. He put it in his pocket before looking around. Estel stayed in the mushrooms as Bilbo looked around.

The creature returned and jumped in front of Bilbo. Estel gasped. Whatever it was, it was pale and small, with bones jutting outward. It was bald and its voice gurgled as it tried to attack Bilbo. Estel watched Bilbo trick the creature into playing a game of riddles. The creature was getting frustrated and irate, but for the most part kept its promise until Estel saw it pick up a stone.

“Bilbo, watch out!” Estel shouted. The creature turned toward him and Bilbo stepped between them.

“The game is still on.”

“What else is here, Precious? What else has it brought?” Bilbo aimed Sting at it. “Come out, come out, whatever you are… _gollum, gollum_.” Estel stood, meeting the creature’s gaze. It looked at him curiously. “What is it?”

“I’m a Man.”

“Is it tasty—”

Bilbo aimed a kick at him. “You will _not_ touch him,” he growled.

“Is it young? Is it tender?”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. “What is in my pocket?” he said.

The creature blinked and furrowed its brow. “What?”

“That is my question,” Bilbo said. “What have I got in my pocket?” The creature scurried about, but whichever way he went, Bilbo stood between him and Estel, barking out answers to what could possibly be in Bilbo’s pocket, but nothing he said worked.

The creature wailed at its loss and reached into a little pouch attached to its ragged loin cloth. Then it panicked, screaming and wailing.

Bilbo reached into his pocket and hid his hand behind his back. “Estel, take it,” he hissed. Estel obeyed, taking the thing in his hand. A small band of gold.

There was something about the ring…

_Aragorn…_

He shoved it in his own pocket.

“It _stole it_!” the creature wailed, turning on them. “ _Thieves!_ ” it cried. “ _It’s ours! Give it back!_ ” the creature lunged and Bilbo shoved his sword into its stomach. Blood pooled out of the wound and its mouth till it stopped moving and peace overtook it. Bilbo pulled his sword out and stared at the corpse, legs collapsing under him.

“Bilbo?”

“It’s a _hobbit_ ,” he whispered.

Estel glanced at the creature. Its feet were quite large, it was about the same size as Bilbo, and it had a bit rounder ears than the ones on Bilbo’s head.

“Maybe it wasn’t,” he said. “Bilbo we need to get out of here.”

Bilbo jolted to his feet and dove behind a rock, heaving. Estel didn’t know what to do, other than wait for Bilbo to pull himself together. When he returned, he still looked a bit green, but otherwise just fine.

“Let’s go,” he said. “Hopefully when we get out of here, we can get you home.”

“What if we don’t catch up with the company?”

“Then I’ll take you home and maybe stay there a while,” Bilbo said, sheathing Sting. “Do you still have it? The ring?”

Estel nodded and pulled it out and stared at the band. “Bilbo it got bigger.”

“How do you mean?”

“It should only fit your finger, right? It looks like it could fit mine.” Bilbo shrugged.

“It might be magic.”

Estel held it away from him. “You found it.”

“I did,” Bilbo said, taking the ring back and putting it on. He disappeared. Estel looked around, panic rising in his throat.

“Bilbo!”

He reappeared again. “I’m right here.” The building panic ebbed and Estel grinned.

“It’s a ring of invisibility! That is cool! Can I try?”

Bilbo shrugged and handed it to Estel, who put it on. He felt as though he’d entered a new land of wind and light. He could see Bilbo, who stood before him like a shadow. “Having fun?” Bilbo asked, he sounded as though they were in an empty, stone room, voice echoing off the walls.

“Loads,” Estel said, looking around. He saw gold footprints leading upward. “I think I know how to get out of here.” He took Bilbo’s hand. “Or should I give it back and point you in the general direction?”

Bilbo laughed. “Either will work. Besides, if we run into more Goblins, I’d rather you be invisible, Lad.” Estel pulled him up the path.

_Aragorn…_

Estel looked behind him. He saw nothing.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Estel huffed and they continued onward till they found the exit as the Dwarves ran past. Bofur skidded to a halt beside Gandalf.

“Bilbo!” Hat shouted. Gandalf turned around at them.

“Where’s Estel!” he ordered. Estel took off the ring and Gandalf paled. “What magic did you find that could do _that_?”

Bilbo and Estel glanced at each other. For now, it might be wise to keep it secret. “Just something of Bilbo’s,” Estel said. “Very handy.” He gave the ring back and Bilbo pocketed it.

“Can we go or are you going to interrogate us?”

Gandalf shook his head. “This isn’t over,” he said. “We will discuss this later.”

They ran out of the mountain and into a field as Gandalf counted heads. Blondie and Beardless embraced Estel and led him over to Nana and Deaf Gramps. Bilbo leaned against a tree, shaking, and Uncle approached him. Estel caught Uncle’s hands raised midway to Bilbo’s arms, then they drew back, curled into fists at his side.

“Is Thorin in love with Bilbo?” he asked. Nana glanced at them and sighed.

“If he is, he has a funny way of showing it. I’ve never seen a Dwarf act so harshly toward his One.”

Estel furrowed his brow. Harsh? Was he the only one who noticed?

“Now that we’re all accounted for,” Gandalf said. He turned to Estel. “We’ve thankfully enough time to get you home before all of Mordor breaks loose.”

“What do you mean?” Uncle asked.

“Lord Elrond is quite displeased with Estel’s disappearance. He gave me three days to retrieve the lad and bring him home. If he is not back by sunrise on the fourth day, I’m afraid that we’ll have an army on our tail,” Gandalf explained. Estel stared at his feet, anger bubbling. An army? Just to get him home? That was completely mad! “For now, we need to find shelter. As soon as night falls, we are vulnerable again. I will return to Rivendell with Estel and catch up with the rest of you—”

“He only cares because I’m Isildur’s heir,” Estel snaps. “It’s not like he really cares about me!”

The others stared at him and Estel looked away from Gandalf’s gaze. “It is true you are the heir of Isildur, Estel, but you are _wrong_ about your guardian.”

“Though having an army come to get the lad makes more sense now,” Star said.

“You knew the boy was a king,” Uncle said, glaring at Gandalf.

“Of course I knew. It was not _my_ secret to tell. Perhaps, Thorin, once Erebor is reclaimed, you could guide Estel until he is ready to take the throne.”

Uncle crossed his arms and turned to Estel. “I do not think he cares for kingship.”

“I don’t,” Estel said. “I just want to be a ranger like my father and his father. Isn’t becoming Cheiftain of the Dunedain enough?”

Uncle sighed. “For some,” he said. “It will be. But for others it will not. What you do with your own destiny is your choice to make. You’re young. What path you take is yet to be decided.” Estel nodded, still staring at his feet.

Barking and howling filled the air and they looked up to see Wargs rushing at them. Estel gasped.

“RUN!!” Gandalf yelled. Dwalin pulled Estel along and they ran. They skidded to a halt.

“Cliff!”

“For the love of Mahal!”

“Into the trees! Climb!”

Dwalin pushed Estel to a tree and helped him up before they climbed up. Estel stared at the massive dogs. Wargs were large dogs, deformed, with jagged yellow teeth, pointed ears, and thin tails as opposed to the lustrous and fluffy tails of a wolf.

Astride several Wargs were Orcs and seated on a large and white Warg was a giant Orc with pale skin and scars. One of his hands had been chopped off near the elbow and replaced with a metal hook instead. He speaks a language Estel doesn’t recognize, leering at the group. He straightened and pointed a mace at Thorin. The riderless Wargs charged at them, uprooting the trees.

Dwalin grabbed the back of Estel’s tunic and they jumped from tree to tree until they all stood on the last tree at the very edge of the cliff. Estel clutched at his branch, telling himself not to look down. “Take a pine cone, light it, and throw it!” Gandalf ordered, handing a fire lit pinecone to Fili. Estel grabbed one and lit it with Ori’s already blazing cone.

They threw the cones at the Wargs, who backed off. Some were lit on fire and they wailed, rushing by. Estel’s heart clenched at the beasts’ pain. He knew they were evil, but he couldn’t quite ebb the guilt he felt at hurting them…

The tree roots cracked and they fell. The tree clung to the earth by one thick root. Thorin stood and pulled his sword out of its sheath. Estel watched.

“What are you doing?!” he shouted. “What about Erebor?!”

“If we don’t fight, we’ll die!” he shouted.

“We might die if we do!”

“And it is a more honorable way to die! I don’t expect a child to understand sacrifice!”

“COWARD!!!” Estel screamed. Thorin stared at him, dumbstruck. “You’d leave your people leaderless?! There are smarter ways to do this! What about Blondie and Beardless?!”

Fili and Kili turned to him, ire in their eyes.

“Blondie?”

“ _Beardless?!_ ”

They were yanked out of the tree by claws. Estel looked up at the large creatures charging at them.

One of them grabbed him and then let him go. He screamed and landed on the back of one, feeling the feathers beneath his hands. The giant bird cawed—a high pitched call of sorts. Estel looked behind him seeing the others being retrieved.

By dawn, they were set on a large rock. Once they were all set down, the eagles flew off.

“Wouldn’t it have been prudent to have them take Estel home?” Bilbo asked. The Dwarves tried to get the Eagles to return as Gandalf hid his face in his hand. Estel looked at the others and grinned.

“Does this mean I can go with you?”

Thorin turned on him, irate, and Estel bit his lip. “How far is Mirkwood?”

“We needn’t drop him off that far,” Gandalf said. “A friend of Radagast lives in the forest below. Hopefully he will be amiable to us, but if he knows a child is with us and we need him to care for the lad until Elrond’s army arrives…well, I doubt he’d let a child come with us.”

Estel grinned. “So…I can go with you?”

“Only a little while more,” Gandalf said. “As it is too late to take you home.”

“For which I am grateful,” Thorin bit out, “because you and I are going to _talk_ , lad. _No one_ calls me a coward and gets away with it.”

“Unless it’s mum,” Kili said. Thorin rounded on him and Kili hid behind Bilbo. “You know it’s true.”

Estel grinned. His adventure wasn’t over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Estel yawned, leaning on Dwalin’s back as the warrior piggy backed him through the wilderness. They woke earlier than he thought they would and refused to wake. He heard Bilbo mention something about too much excitement. Estel knew he should wake up, but he was too tired and a bit too comfortable.

“How is he?” Dori asked.

(After they arrived at the Carrock, as Gandalf called it, they had demanded to know what nicknames he had and many were fine, some a bit annoying and once they were sure he knew their true names, he was left alone. Though he was forbidden from calling Kili “Beardless” as that was actually a rather sore spot for him…it’s not as though Estel knew.)

“Still down for the count,” Dwalin said. “It’s early yet. Give it another hour and he’ll be awake.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Dori said.

Estel groaned. Can’t they all just _shut up_ and let him sleep.

“RUN!!!” Kili shouted. Estel winced and opened his eyes to see Kili and Fili running toward them. A moment later a large bear jumped through the trees, roaring.

Dwalin set him down. “Wake up, Lad! Run for it!”

He tugged on Estel’s hand, leading them after the rest of the company. Bombur had raced past everyone toward the front of the group after Gandalf and the shock of it—how could anyone that big run that fast?!—took away Estel’s concentration and his foot snagged on an upended root, tearing his hand out of Dwalin’s grasp.

The Bear landed in front of him, baring its yellow teeth at him and sniffing. Estel’s heart beat erratically in his chest. The beast’s scowl left and its features smoothed out, sniffing him more.

“Estel,” Thorin said. “Don’t make any sudden movements.”

Estel swallowed, focusing on his breathing. The bear nudged him with his muzzle and stood on its hind legs. The fur fell away, the joints popped and cracked as they morphed from bear-like to human-like. Someone grabbed the collar of Estel's tunic and pulled him back to the group as Gandalf stepped forward.

Where the bear once stood now was a Man. A very, _very_ tall man.

“What brings fourteen Dwarves, an old Man and a Man-cub to my lands?”

“Thirteen Dwarves,” Ori corrected. “And a Hobbit.”

The Man furrowed his brow and frowned. “A Hobbit. That race has not been seen in these lands for ages.” Bilbo cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, you see…I agreed to help them get their homeland back, so…here I am. As for the child, well, he’s not supposed to be here.”

“We were hoping you wouldn’t mind taking him in while we continue on our journey,” Gandalf said. “You see, the boy is Lord Elrond’s Ward and Lord Elrond will be on his way by now to retrieve him. Estel had followed us on our journey, you see.”

The Man growled (or hummed…Estel wasn’t sure). “Come to my home,” he said, “And tell me the rest of your tale. There are a few rules to staying in my house…”

“Name them,” Thorin said. “We will obey.”

Estel caught Bilbo looking at Thorin was unveiled suspicion. Thorin ignored it, keeping his gaze with the Bear Man steady. Only after did the staring contest end and they were lead to a large house full of different animals—cow, sheep, dogs, cats, chickens, bees, oxen, ponies, horses…

It was harder to stay with the company than he thought when there were so many different animals that begged to be pet…

Estel shook the thought from his head. _Stick with the company_ , he told himself, falling in step beside Bofur. A large paw of a hand patted his head. “Hungry?” the man asked. Estel’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks tinge, but he gave a nod and the man walked past them, opening his doors for the group.

#

Beorn, as the Bear Man preferred to be called, agreed to keep an eye on Estel while the others continued their journey. He was happy to help an enemy of Azog.

 _The enemy of your enemy is your friend_ , Glorfindel had taught Estel when he faced a bullying problem the year before. He found other victims of the bully and they befriended each other, focusing on the common problem to find a solution.

It worked.

But regardless, the statement held true across the world, it seemed. Beorn and Thorin were icy toward each other, but for the most part it seemed they could get along if they tried. Though…Thorin didn’t look pleased with Beorn’s familiarity with Bilbo.

A couple days later, there was talk of heading onward and Estel pondered what he’d do to keep going. Beorn was nice and most of what he had to give was very sweet, but Estel was getting a bit tired of it. He pondered and pondered what he’d do…

Bilbo’s ring!

Estel grinned. Bilbo was going to kill him if he found out—and he likely would—and everyone else would be furious too—undoubtedly—but Estel didn’t want his adventure to end here, bored out of his mind with just dogs to entertain him.

That night, he snuck to Bilbo’s bed and searched his coat and vest pockets—discarded as he slept—and found the ring. He smirked and went back to sleep in his own place by the fire.

Restless and eager, he got up before the others and put the ring on before mounting a pony and riding toward Mirkwood. Once at the forest borders, he sent the pony back and waited by a tree, falling asleep against the trunk.

_Aragorn…_

_Aragorn…_

_I see you…_

Estel woke with a gasp, wrenching the ring off and looking around. _What was that?_

He shook his head. Maybe wearing the ring wasn’t as good an idea as he thought. He’d warn Bilbo about it. Still, Estel put the strange dream out of his head and stretched before looking inside the forest. Maybe he could pass through it now and meet them on the other side…

“ESTEL!!!”

He looked behind him as the Dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo arrived.

“You little brat!”

“Gave us all a fight!”

“You’re going back _right now_!”

Estel ran into the forest, hearing more curses thrown by the company as he raced inside. They’d catch up to him eventually.

“If the Elves catch him, I’m not saving him!” he heard Gloin declare. As if he _cared_ …

A few minutes wandering on the road and a pair of hands seized him. “Where is it?” Bilbo demanded. Estel held the ring up and Bilbo yanked it back.

“Bilbo?”

“What?” he snapped, shoving the ring into his pocket.

“Don’t you think there’s something off about it?”

“Don’t be silly,” Bilbo said. “It’s just a ring. Besides, everyone’s worried about you. What were you thinking running off like that?”

“Erm…”

Bilbo sighed. “Oh, Estel…”

“What? What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Don’t say that!” Nori shouted. “Whenever that’s said, the worst _always_ happens.”

“Superstitious biddy,” Dwalin muttered.

“You’ll see I’m right!”

“Keep moving!” Thorin snapped. “And if we run into the Elves…”

“Yes, yes, we know: give the boy to them. He can stay with them. You’re done with mischievous children, yada yada yada…”

“Kili, shut up!” Dwalin snapped. An arrow appeared in front of his nose. Bilbo disappeared beside him as more arrows appeared and Estel looked around.

Wood Elves.

One of them was a willowy blond. “Twitch and an arrow goes between your eyes,” he snarled. “Search them!” he shouted in Sindarin.

“We just entered the forets,” Balin said.

“Without leave,” the elf said. Estel fumed.

“It’s a public road is it not?” he snapped. The Elves looked at him. “Anyone can pass through here without leave.”

The blond arched a brow at him, fingering Orcrist. “You are Estel?”

“I am.”

“You’re ada has been worried. Kidnapped by Dwarves, so we’ve been told…” he approached Estel. “My father, King Thranduil, will take care of you till Lord Elrond arrives.”

“I didn’t get kidnapped! And that sword is Thorin’s! I’m not going with you _anywhere_ , _Orch Ioneg_!”

He slammed his foot into the infuriating blond’s shin. The Elf cried out and clutched his shin, hopping on one foot as the company burst out in laughter. A few Elves hid snickers behind their hands.

(Neither the Elf nor Estel knew at the time that from that moment on, a beautiful friendship had been born…and certainly could not imagine the loud laughter of seven others many years in the future around a campfire and mockery at the Elf’s expense…but that is another story for another time…)

#

“Legolas,” Thranduil shouted. The blond stopped and turned around. Estel bit at the rope around his hands. “Why have you tied up the boy? He is a guest!”

“Father, he’s a menace.”

“Jerk!” Estel shouted.

“Brat!”

“Girl!”

Thranduil cleared his throat. “He’s only ten, Legolas. Most children his age are infuriating. When you’ve a child of your own, you’ll see. Now put him and untie him.”

“He’ll just kick me again!”

“Well, I can’t say you wouldn’t deserve it.” Thranduil turned to Estel, who resumed biting the ropes. “What would you like for dinner?”

Estel looked at him. “Beef. Anything made of cow. And for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield released.”

Thranduil blinked. “You are aware they are attempting to rob a dragon? If I do not detain them, the world around the mountain might suffer.”

“And if they succeed, they get rid of a dragon and their people can have a home again. Right?”

“Well…”

“Look: My guardian is bringing an army after me. Why not let us continue on and bring your own army as well. The more hands we have against a dragon the better, right?”

“It’s not really that simple…I have faced dragons before, Child. They are not an enemy we can hope to defeat.”

“But dragons can be defeated. Can’t they?”

“Yes. They can.”

"Then they can be defeated. Also, there’s a bunch of Orcs after us, _so…_ who knows? They might try breaking into this place if it means getting their prey. You can help us or you can be a coward.”

Thranduil’s eye twitched. “I am _not_ a coward.”

“You wouldn’t help the Dwarves when they needed to be helped. That seems rather petty and cowardly to me.” Behind Thranduil, a woman snickered behind her hand.

“I’ll think about it. Legolas, really, do release him…And the Dwarves. Give them rooms and I will speak with Thorin Oakenshield privately.”

“Can I watch?” Estel asked.

“No.”


	6. Chapter 6

The ensuing argument behind closed doors made Estel glad he wasn’t allowed inside.

He wasn’t sure what would happen if he had to witness it. He stared at the doll he’d been given, glaring at it. He was _ten_ for Manwe’s sake. He was too old for dolls! He’d rather join Fili and Kili for weapon’s practice.

“How is it you get arrested and now are treated like guests?” Estel looked up and grinned at Bilbo. “I was half way planning everyone’s escape.”

“Sorry to get in the middle of your rescue mission,” Estel said, setting the doll down. “I’m _bored_. Are we leaving soon?”

“That I do not know,” Bilbo said, sitting beside him. “But from what I’ve seen, Thorin and Thranduil are trying to make an agreement somewhere. I’ve never seen anyone look so uncomfortable offering an apology!”

Estel grinned.

“He looked like he was having difficulty pooing.”

Estel laughed and Bilbo shook his head.

“My father is far too regal for _that_ ,” Legolas said, approaching them. “No matter how uncomfortable he is.” Estel and Bilbo exchanged looks.

“At least you didn’t get his eyebrows.”

Legolas smirked. “True. I’m actually quite glad about that. They can be quite…intimidating.”

Bilbo stood. “I’ll let you boys at it. Where’s the kitchen?”

Legolas pointed him in the right direction and Bilbo walked off. “And I’m not a child!” he called after Bilbo.

“I bet you are,” Estel said.

Legolas rounded on him. “You little…”

“I got a girlfriend,” Estel said, sticking his tongue out at him. “Her name’s Arwen and she’s—”

“Your sister in quite a few respects,” Legolas said. “You can’t marry your sister.”

“She’s not my sister!”

“You call her father ‘ada’ don’t you?”

“Well…yes…”

“Then she’s your sister,” Legolas deadpanned.

Estel ground his teeth and tried to keep tears at bay. “She’s _not_ my sister!”

Something smacked the back of Legolas’ head and he yelped, rubbing it. The woman from before, when Estel called the king a coward, glared down at him.

“You’re acting like an Orc,” she snarled.

“But—”

“If you can’t be nice, then go be useful,” she snapped, hands on her hips and glaring.

Legolas rolled his eyes and walked off.

She smiled at Estel. “I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t know how to act around others his own age.”

Legolas spun around, glaring at her and she waved him off before sitting beside Estel.

“How are you finding Mirkwood so far?”

Estel shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said, “But there’s not much to do.”

She tapped her chin. “I have time before I have to go on a scouting mission—spiders—so if you like, I can show you the best trees for climbing. And where the library is.”

Estel’s eyes lit up and he nodded. He held his hand out. “I’m Estel.”

She gripped his hand. “Tauriel, Captain of the Guard.”

His eyes widened. “I’ve never met a shield-maid before!”

Tauriel laughed. “I’m more an _Authbess_ than a shield maiden.”

Estel furrowed his brow. “What’s the difference?”

“A shield-maiden is loyal to a king, but an _Authbess_ is her own and lives without desire or need to marry after her services are done. Besides, Shield-Maidens eventually leave the army.”

“And you won’t.”

“No,” she said. “Not for anyone. So!” She stood. “Let me show you the best trees.” Estel followed her, the doll left forgotten.

#

Legolas and Kili kept glaring at each other across the table and there was an iciness around Thranduil and Thorin, which thawed when Bilbo arrived.

Estel wasn’t sure what was going on, but it seemed to him that Thranduil happened to like Bilbo and if so, then that would be a problem for Thorin.

He figured it’d be entertaining to watch if nothing else. Same with whatever battle would ensue between Legolas and Kili.

He wondered if he could get some berries and nuts to snack on while watching the battle that would soon rage. He didn’t know what was getting into Kili’s and Legolas’ hair, but it was obvious that Thranduil and Thorin would battle over Bilbo.

In such a case, he hoped Thorin won…

Actually, in that battle, Bilbo would win. Estel didn’t think Bilbo was the sort of Hobbit to be used as some sort of prize or trophy. He’d find that insulting and drop them both for the nerve.

Which meant he had to make sure Bilbo didn’t find out and that Thorin would win.

“Feeling all right there, Estel?” Bofur asked. “You seem a bit quiet.”

“Do you think Thranduil and Thorin are going to fight over Bilbo?”

Bofur hummed, stroking his beard. “It’s possible. Why?”

“Thorin needs to win if I’m right.”

“Ah…yes, that would be preferable. Don’t you worry: we’re on it. Right, Nori?”

Nori nodded, mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed. “Give it a mo’,” he said, sliding under the table.

Estel and Bofur grinned.

A moment later, Bilbo squeaked, jumping out of the chair and hands clapped over his bum. Both kings inquired what had happened as Nori returned to his seat.

“Let the games begin?”

“Aye,” Bofur agreed. “Twenty silver pieces say Thorin will get his act together tonight.”

“Thirty on Bilbo making the first move.”

“Ten on—”

Bofur clapped his hand over Estel’s mouth. “Anyone under fifty are not allowed to make bets. Keep your money, laddie.”

Estel glared at him.

Adults sucked away all the fun.

#

Estel wanted to lock them in a room together, but the others thought they could be more subtle and creative. Estel didn’t understand why they _couldn’t_ just lock them in a closet.

Wouldn’t that do what they wanted?

“Yes, but it’s so common they’d be fools to fall for it,” Kili explained as he finished writing the love letter from Thorin to Bilbo. “Faking love letters is another thing. It gets them together, and _sure_. They might figure it out, but if—yes, Estel, ‘if’—they like each other they might get together anyway. If not, then no one gets hurt.”

“Unless someone _is_ in love with the other,” Estel pointed out. “What if Bilbo likes Thorin but Thorin doesn’t like Bilbo.”

“Estel, Thorin definitely likes Bilbo,” Kili assured him. “My uncle doesn’t just hug anyone or hover around the way he has been. He is socially awkward and unable to express himself correctly. _Especially_ when it comes to someone he happens to have romantic feelings for.”

Estel peered over Kili’s shoulder.

 

> _Dearest Bilbo,_
> 
> _Forgive me for not speaking with you in person, I am a coward and words are hard to find when I look into your eyes, shining like jade crystal in sunlight. Still I must tell you in some way that I love you._
> 
> _From the moment I saw you, I knew I would fall in love with you._
> 
> _My cruelty was unprovoked and undeserved, but I have never been good expressing myself properly. I often hide my anxiety with anger. For that, I beg your forgiveness._
> 
> _I do not think I could bear it if you hated me…_

Estel wrinkled his nose. It was just so _blech_!!

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Trust me, even if they do realize the letters weren’t written by them, they’d probably figure it out.”

“What if they don’t?” Estel asked. “Can we lock them in a closet then?”

“Let’s save that as a last resort,” Kili said. Estel rolled his eyes. “What?”

“They’ll likely know. I don’t think this will work.”

Kili sighed and wrapped an arm around Estel’s shoulder. “Dear, little, naïve Estel: you don’t know me and Fili. We are professional matchmakers.”

“I doubt that.”

“Ye of little faith,” Kili said, ruffling his hair. “Watch and learn.”

#

 _Watch and learn, he said_ , Estel thought darkly as Bilbo and Thorin yelled at Fili and Kili. _They’re idiots_.

Bilbo’s face was getting red and Thorin’s knuckles were white. In the end, Bilbo stormed off, striding quickly down the hall in such a way the Elves moved to get out of his way with wide eyes.

An angry Hobbit was not something to cross.

“How did you know?” Kili asked.

“For _one_ ,” Thorin growled, holding up the letter. “I know your _handwriting,_ lads. And to add, Bilbo wouldn’t use _jewels_ to describe me. We both knew it was a hoax from the beginning! I don’t know what you were hoping to accomplish with this, but I’ll be damned if I let it happen again.”

“Oh for Mahal’s sake, just kiss him already!” Fili said.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at Fili, who looked like he wanted to back off and maybe hide till springtime.

“We are leaving tomorrow,” Thorin said. “And we are going to get rid of a bloody dragon. No one has the time for falling in love and romance.”

“But—”

“ _No_!”

Estel scratched his chin. Maybe he should just lock them in a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sindarin~  
> Auth=war  
> Bess=woman/female/wife
> 
> So when I combined them, it’s meant to be similar to “amazon” 
> 
> I know many don’t actually like Tauriel. I had to warm up to her myself, BUT I think her presence would be better received if she wasn’t used as some sort of romantic trope. So that’s my portrayal of her. Bad ass and doesn’t need or want to settle down, but definitely a big sister/savvy auntie sort of woman…and possibly lesbian or bisexual. All in all, I’m not against pairing her with a guy, I just prefer not to and I do see Aragorn/Arwen as an incest pairing of sorts because I’m adopted, so…yeah. Even though Aragorn/Arwen is in this story, it’s not really a favorite of mine. I prefer Tauriel/Arwen…*shrugs* Anyway, that’s my headcannon for Tauriel…


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil seemed somewhere between happy and pinched-face when they bade the company goodbye. Estel had faked a fit (well…okay, he sort of faked it) and had climbed in one crates in the cart filled with weapons, while everyone else thought he was upset enough to act stubborn and not say goodbye.

He felt bad when a few words about his refusal to see them off were spoken. He’d make it up to them anyway. They just had to get to Laketown first.

“From here, we go by boat,” Legolas shouted.

Estel almost cried out when the crate he was in was lifted off the cart and carried to the boat. The Elves grunted under the excess weight and cursed colorfully.

“And _must_ we meet with the leader of Laketown?” Thorin asked sounding rather annoyed with the idea.

“I’m afraid so,” Tauriel said. “He’s a slimy git and I don’t understand our alliance with him, _but_ there’s not much any of us can do about that. Just grin and bear it. He is more interested in getting some of the treasure than anything else.”

“Wonderful. Another dirty politician,” Thorin muttered.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to survive this tragedy,” Bilbo replied sarcastically.

“Well if you think you can do better, then by all means, Master Baggins, _you_ lead the negotiations.”

“You know, what, I think I will, Master Oakenshield. You can go slink a hole like you’d prefer to.”

“It’s a _mountain_ ,” Thorin snapped. “ _Not_ a _hole_. Do not confuse my kingdom for your cave.”

“ _Cave_?!” Bilbo shrieked—yes, shrieked. “Why I never…”

“Okay, you two, opposite ends of the boat,” Balin said. “Go. Thorin, don’t stick your tongue out at him, you look like Kili when he was _thirty_. Now go. Shoo.”

Estel clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from being heard. The boat rocked and he urged himself not to lose his food as they set out on their road to Laketown.

He lasted perhaps, about an hour before he broke out of the crate and raced to the side of the boat, heaving breakfast over the side.

“Estel?!” Ori shouted.

“I knew it!” Dwalin declared. “I knew it!”

“Oh for the love of Mahal!”

“Lad, we really need to talk about when it is okay and _not_ okay to sneak about.”

A hand clapped his back as the last of his breakfast fell over the side of the boat. He spotted Legolas shaking his head, arms crossed.

“Wonderful.”

“It’s not the first time,” Kili said. He smiled at Tauriel. “Gets annoying you know. But he _is_ a good kid.”

“I’m sure,” Tauriel said, easing away from Kili. “But can we focus on the matter at hand instead?”

“Of course!”

“Kili, leave her alone,” Thorin said.

“You’re acting creepy,” Estel added, feeling a little better.

An Elf gave him something to rinse his mouth out with. It tasted like sea water and he spat it out as soon as it entered his mouth. Kili glared at him and Estel stared at him with wide eyes before looking at Thorin.

“Are you sure he’s your nephew?” he asked.

“Yes, I am sure he came out of my sister’s uterus. Not mine as I do not have one.”

There were several wrinkled noses and Tauriel rolled her eyes, muttering _men_ under her breath.

“Feeling all right there, Estel?” Bofur asked.

Estel nodded. “Much better. So…when do we get to the mountain?”

“ _You_ don’t,” Dori said. Estel blinked and looked around.

“Lad, we tried leaving you with the Elvenking and Beorn for a _reason_ ,” Dwalin said.

“It is far too dangerous for a child to go running around in the wild,” Balin said.

“Far more for him to face a dragon,” Bombur added.

Estel’s face fell. “But I—”

“Estel,” Thorin said approaching him. “As I have said before: you are a brave lad but brave or not, you are still a lad. Were you an adult, I would not have minded you joining our quest. As it is, you _are not_ an adult and your guardian is on his way as we speak. Have you not had enough adventure without going up against a dragon?”

“But the dragon’s the whole point!”

Thorin ruffled his hair. “The dragon would eat you whole as you are now. One day, you will be a king yourself, be it of Gondor or as the Chieftain of the Dunedain. Until then, you are still dependent on the adults in your life. None of us, in good conscious, can let you continue this journey.”

“But…”

“No more ‘buts,’” Thorin said. “If we were not crunched for time, I would demand the boat be turned around and you’d be taken back to Thranduil, as much as I loathe that, and returned to Elrond when he arrives. As it is, we do not have that time and you will stay with someone that can be trusted in Laketown. Understood?”

“Yes,” Estel said sullenly. Thorin strode away and Estel leaned against the rail.

 _I’m gonna see a dragon if it’s the last thing I do_ , he thought, looking at Bilbo, who had engaged Ori in a conversation.

#

The master was creepy, if Estel was going to say anything about him. It was an opinion he kept to himself for the most part, and he was glad he didn’t have to be near him (for the most part) as Bofur walked with him through Laketown.

He was looking at some tapestries when someone knocked him down. It was a boy, older than him, with amber, curly hair.

“Estel, you all right, lad?”

“Yes.”

The boy jumped up and continued running as the guards raced after him.

Estel broke away from Bofur and followed. He knocked over some crates after the boy raced by and the guards fell. Estel followed and cut him off.

He grinned at him. “You’re welcome.”

The boy blinked and looked behind him. “Why would you help? I knocked you down.”

“It wasn’t purpose, though, right?”

The boy crossed his arms. “Say it was.”

“It _wasn’t_. I’ve run from guards enough times myself.” Estel held his hand out. “I’m Estel. Or Aragorn, if you like.”

The boy stared at his hand before gripping it. “Bain.”

“Why were they chasing you?”

Bain held out a doll. “It’s for my little sister. We can’t afford much and her birthday’s tomorrow. What about you?”

Estel scratched the back of his head. “I’m actually Lord Elrond’s Ward back in Rivendell, but I ran away.”

Bain blinked. “Why would anyone run away from Elves? Aren’t they good?”

“Depends on your definition of good,” Estel said, following Bain.

“You came with the Dwarves, right?”

“Yes.”

“My Da says they’re going to bring ruin on us,” Bain said. “What do you think about that?”

“I think they just want their home back and are willing to do what they must about it. I think they’ll survive and kill the dragon.”

Bain rolled his eyes. “You’re a kid.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, but I’m older—”

“Bain!”

They stopped and turned toward a man. Beside him were two girls, one older, near adulthood, and the other younger. The man approached, an unimpressed look on his face.

“The guards have been asking about you. What did you do?”

“Er…”

“They were just chasing him,” Estel said. “I helped.”

The Man arched an unimpressed brow at them.

“Who’s your friend, Bain?” The younger girl asked, cheeks tinged. “He’s cute.”

Estel blushed. “Er…I’ve a girlfriend.”

Bain scoffed. “Sure you do.”

“I _do_!”

“ESTEL!!!” Bofur shouted, marching toward them.

Estel blanched. He’d never seen Bofur angry before and the image was rather terrifying, despite Bofur being a head smaller than he was.

“What were you thinking, lad?! Running off like that?! What if something happened to you? You trying to kill me?! Cuz if Thorin don’t take my head, Elrond certainly will!”

“I just…I thought…”

“That I doubt,” Bofur snapped. He looked at the Man and tipped his hat. “Sorry about that, Sir. You and your bairns have a lovely day.”

“I wouldn’t trust the Master with a child regardless their standing.”

Bofur arched brow at him. “And who exactly can we trust with him here? If you’ve anyone in mind…”

“I can stay with them!” Estel said. “This is Bain!” he said, pointing at him, “And his sister…uh…”

“Tilda,” the girl said. “And that’s our big sister Sigrid and our Da, Bard.”

Bofur stroked his beard.

“It would be better, but first, we’d need to talk to Thorin about it. You’re right, though. The Master doesn’t seem that trustworthy in any way, I take it.”

They nodded. “Times are hard here _because_ of him and his greed,” Bard said. “And with winter upon us, it’s only going to get harder.” Bard crossed his arms. “You were going to take him with you?”

“No,” Bofur said. “Estel here ran off after us without telling a soul. And continued following us even though we tried leaving him with others before. Perhaps you’ll have better luck making sure he doesn’t slip out of your fingers.”

Bard hummed. “I will speak with your leader then. He can stay with us. Besides there is a matter I would like to discuss with him in length. Particularly about this quest of his.”

“Good luck convincing him to give it up.”

“Thank you, I will need it, I believe.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bard and Thorin argued. One said they’d wake the dragon and bring destruction and the other vowed to kill the dragon, but that he also had to look after his own people as well.

Three guesses who argued in favor of which…

Estel, Tilda, and Bain played a card game taught by Bilbo as Bard and Thorin continued to bash heads. Sigrid could be seen speaking with Tauriel, who had a bright grin on her face.

In the corner, Kili sulked and Fili patted his back in mock sympathy.

“You’ll find yourself a lass someday,” he said. “But I suggest you stick with Dwarrowdams or Hobbits.”

“I suppose that’d be a little less silly.”

“Aye.”

“You’re an arse, Fili.”

“I know.”

“Instead of moping, I suggest you get over here and play with us,” Bilbo called.

The brothers approached. “It’s just my luck that a gorgeous woman I happen to like would _fancy_ other women.”

“She’s an authbess,” Estel said.

“Well that makes perfect sense,” Fili said, sitting between Bain and Tilda. Bilbo dealt the deck again and handed the brothers their cards. “Speaking of sense, how are things between you and uncle?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand your obsession with us getting together, lads. I’m not interested in your uncle.”

“Maybe you’re not interested in him, but Thorin is definitely interested in you,” Kili said. “He just doesn’t want to admit it.”

Bilbo groaned and ignored them, muttering under his breath.

The doors opened and Bard strode out with Thorin.

“Estel!” Thorin said. “You’re staying with the lippy bargeman.” Estel pouted.

“But—”

“Do not test me!” Thorin growled. Estel’s shoulders dropped and he muttered a _yes sir_ before Thorin strode away. Bard, meanwhile, had approached Tauriel and Sigrid.

“What do you think Da will do when he finds Sigrid likes ladies?” Tilda asked. “I think they’d be pretty together.” Bain rolled his eyes and Estel shrugged while Fili snorted and Kili looked more sullen than ever. They stood.

“We should get ready to go,” Fili said. “Right, Bilbo?”

“Sure.” He put his cards down and told them to keep them. Bain looked at him.

“Are you really staying?”

Estel scoffed. “Would you?”

Bain smirked. “Never.”

“I’m coming too!” Tilda said.

“You can’t come with us! Da would kill me!” Bain said.

Tilda crossed her arms. “Either you let me come with you or I’ll tell Da you’re planning to run off after the Dwarves.” Bain and Estel scowled at Tilda, who smirked at them. Bain slumped his shoulders.

“Fine…”

Estel leaned against him. “This is a bad idea.”

“I know, but she really would tell Da if we left her behind.” Estel groaned. This sucked. Royally.

#

“What do you _mean_ he ran after them?!” Elrond demanded, hands curled in fists by his sides. “He is one child and you could not look after him?!”

“Estel is quite…slippery. I didn’t know he wasn’t here until after the company left.”

Elrond growled.

“The Dwarves may be petty and petulant,” Thranduil continued, “but they are not cruel. They value the lives of children as much as we do. They would not willingly let harm befall your ward. I’m sure they found someone in Laketown to keep an eye on him for you.”

“And if he runs after them again? There is very little between Laketown and the mountain where they can leave him. And that is considering if there is _any_!”

“Then you know what must be done,” Thranduil said, handing him a glass of wine. “We must go to Oakenshield’s aid.”

Elrond arched a brow, and dismissed the goblet offered. “Are you aware of who Estel truly is?”

“I’m aware,” Thranduil said. “I’m also aware that he and Legolas get along quite well. They’re a lot alike. Estel could be the little brother he never wanted. When they met, the first thing Estel did was kick him in the shin.”

Elrond groaned. “I apologize.”

“Don’t,” Thranduil said. “You’re boy’s remarkably blunt and calls things as he sees them. Gondor will be in luck by the time he takes the throne.”

“You are certain he will. Estel has not expressed any interest in the throne of Gondor.”

“Interested or not, I am certain he will take it anyway. Destiny has a funny way of getting you to do what it wants you to do. Give me time to muster my own army and we will go with you.”

Elrond nodded. “Very well. You have two days. We leave at dawn on the third.”

#

Finding a black arrow proved to be a lucky coincidence. At Bard’s house, Estel had noticed something that didn’t quite match and pointed it out. Bain recognized it instantly and pulled it free. Bain seemed mixed between awed and annoyed that he didn’t know about it and now it was a matter of escaping Laketown to get the arrow to the mountain and the Dwarves. Escaping out from under Bard’s and Sigrid’s eyes was as easy as his other escapes, albeit a little harder because he had Bain and Tilda with him. And a giant, heavy arrow wrapped in a canvas tarp tied with a length of rope, but they managed to get a boat, escape the town while everyone was busy watching the Dwarves leave.

“So what do we do when we get there?” Tilda said. “We have to go to the Dwarves eventually.”

“Yeah. I’ve not figured that part out yet,” Estel said. “The last times I just…got caught. But the arrow will kill the dragon, right?”

“Yeah. It should.”

“Then they might not be so upset with us when we get there,” Estel said, though he couldn’t promise it. Thorin especially might be more cross than usual, but that was just a risk Estel would have to take. They found the Dwarves on the shore and they pulled their boat up next to it.

“Now what?” Tilda asked.

“We don’t get caught till we’re inside the mountain,” Estel said. “Otherwise, they might send us back and that would be counterproductive for anyone who wants to see a dragon.” With that, they kept out of the company’s line of sight, heading for the front of mountain.

“I don’t think we can get in this way,” Tilda pointed out.

“Well, we can’t go the way they’re going,” Bain said.

“Then where do we go?” Estel asked. “Unless there’s another way in…”

“We could climb,” Tilda suggested. She pointed at the veranda above them. Estel and Bain glanced at the rope around the arrow. Bain set it down and they removed it, he tied it into a lasso and threw it. The rope fell back to them and landed on the ground. Estel turned to Bain.

“You don’t know how to do this, do you?”

“Shove it,” Bain snapped. “I’m older, smarter, and taller.”

“Older and taller, yes,” Tilda said. “But smarter?”

“Do you have a sister?” Bain asked Estel.

“No.”

“Be thankful.”

Tilda rolled her eyes and took the rope. A couple tries more and she got it to wrap around one of the broken rocks. They sent her up first, with Estel after her and Bain last with the arrow on his back. Once all of them were in the mountain, they looked around, wondering whether or not they’d be able to find the dragon. By definition, Estel believed he’d be in the treasure room. 

But where _was_ the treasure room?

“Might as well look around,” Estel said. Finding the treasure room wasn’t that hard. But there was no dragon as far as they could tell. The trio moved around it, hearing dull thumping and banging on the other end.

“Dwarves are mental,” Bain said.

“Yep,” Estel agreed. They moved toward the banging and shouting and found a door. They approached it and pulled it open. It swung inside and thirteen dumbstruck Dwarves stared at them.

“How…”

“Where did you get in?!”

“ _Why_ did you follow us?!”

“Durin curse it, lads!” Bain took the black arrow and held it out.

“You’ll need this,” he said. Kili took it, but Thorin strode inside and seized Bain and Estel’s coats, pushing them outside. Tilda followed.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF DURIN GOES THROUGH YOUR HEADS THAT MAKE YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD YOUR OWN WELLBEING?!!” He bellowed. “ARE YOU MAD?!! OR TOUCHED IN THE HEAD?!! AND YOU BROUGHT A _GIRL_ WITH YOU!!!”

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, grabbing his arm. “There is nothing to be done about it now. Let me go in and get the Arkenstone. Kili and the others should find a way to kill Smaug with the arrow. I take it we’ll only have one chance, so we should use it. Someone should stay with the children in the meantime.”

“How can you not be angry about this?!”

“I _am_ angry. I’m furious. But we do not have the time to lecture three misbehaving children or send them home. Just get ready to kill a dragon and let me do my job.” Bilbo disappeared into the mountain and Thorin looked from his retreating back to the trio before him. He threw his hands up and growled in frustration, barking orders.

“Kili, you and I will get the arrow ready. If the dragon wakes, lead it to the hall of the kings. I need two of you to stay behind with the children.”

Bain leaned in. “Think we’ll still be able to see that dragon?”

“Yes,” Estel said, grinning. “Why wouldn’t we?”


	9. Chapter 9

In the end, Bifur and Gloin were put on babysitting duty. The two of them did their best to keep Estel, Tilda, and Bain entertained, but when the dragon banged about and made the ground shake beneath their feet, Estel and Bain took the chance to run back inside.

Smaug was _huge_!

And Estel, for the first time since leaving Rivendell, realized his mistake as the dragon turned on him and approached. Estel stood, frozen, as the beast sniffed him and chuckled. Bain hid behind a pillar and Tilda seized Estel’s hand, shaking beside him.

“I can smell your fear, little king,” the dragon purred.

“Estel!” Gloin shouted. Estel didn’t answer, unable to let out more than a whimper.

“Tell me, _Aragorn Elessar_ ,” Smaug said, leering at him. “What is it that brought you here? Curiosity? Desire for adventure? For I can see you. I hear your heart and it is filled with fear.”

“I-I-I’m not afraid,” Estel said despite how his voice shook.

“Oh? You mistake your shaking for bravery, _boy_?”

“Bravery is admitting you’re weak or afraid even in the face of danger,” Tilda said quietly. “We might not be able to do much, but we stand here and speak to you, even though we are afraid. Men just…just have a harder time admitting it.”

Then Smaug did something Estel didn’t expect. Not once:

He laughed and laid his head on the stone archway beside them, cutting off their escape route. On the other side of Smaug’s head, Bain backed away behind a pillar.

“You are an amusing little girl,” the dragon said. “When I came, it was for the treasure, and I learned that there was a greater treasure that managed to slip out of my grasp: a princess. She would be worthless now. Stay, little girl. Be my princess. I will spare the petulant Dwarves, their miserable burglar…” Estel pushed Tilda behind him.

“You cannot have her,” he said. “She has a family. A brother and sister and father. You can’t just take her away from them! I won’t let you.”

“How brave of you, little king. But what becomes of _her_ is not your concern. You are not her brother.”

“But I am!” Bain announced, coming out of his hiding spot. Smaug’s grin widened and he looked at him. “You can’t have my sister.”

Smaug laughed again. “It is funny. There was once a prince a lot like you who dared to challenge me. A Dwarf Prince who came to his little sister’s rescue. He was amusing.”

“NAME HIM!!!”

Smaug and the children turned toward Thorin. “So you come out of hiding at last, Oakenshield.”

Thorin sneered, gripping a rope in his hand tightly. “What name did this prince have? _Tell me!_ ”

Smaug rose to his full height, staring down at Thorin. “He named himself Frerin son of Thrain. Perhaps you remember those scars I gave him. Or did your little brother and sister _keep_ this detail from you?”

Thorin sneered at him, a bright fire in his eyes. Smaug looked at Tilda again. “Stay, little girl, and you can have everything you could ever wish for.”

Tilda shook her head and hid her face in Estel’s arm.

Thorin let out a guttural command and pulled on the rope, revealing Kili aiming the black arrow in a makeshift windlance. Smaug hadn’t the time to escape as Kili released the arrow and let it fly, embedding into the dragon’s breast.

Smaug roared, he rose into the air and smashed against the rocks, causing an avalanche. Estel gripped Tilda’s hand and pulled her back toward the way they came and they ran out. The Dwarves and Bilbo met them and they ran outside.

Thorin counted the company, making sure everyone was all right. Once certain everyone was alive (and how they managed that, Estel to this day isn’t sure…), he turned to them.

“You three, I’ve only two things to say: the first is that I’m quite proud that you faced a dragon and managed to distract it for us. The second is that you will _never ever_ , for as long as I draw breath, do that again,” he said before leaning against the rock. “Bilbo, did you get the Arkenstone?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and held it up. “While I was in there, Smaug said some rather _disturbing_ things. Now I’m _not_ giving this to you until you explain the stone’s significance to me. And if you start going mad, I will withhold it. Don’t think I will? Watch me.”

Thorin’s face turned red and he snarled, then he let out a large breath in a deep whoosh. “Fine. The stone allows one to command the seven kingdoms as the king of Durin’s Folk. I needed it in order to convince the others to march on the dragon.”

“And now the dragon’s dead.”

“Yes.”

“So…you don’t need the stone.”

“No, I do.”

“That’s stupid,” Estel said. “Why do you need a rock to be a king?”

“That’s not an ordinary rock,” Thorin grit out, turning on Estel.

“It’s a rock.”

“Estel, you speak sacrilege.”

“I don’t think so…I don’t even know what sacrilege is. First time I’ve heard of it.”

“It means blasphemy.”

“What’s that?” Tilda asked.

“It’s a form of slander,” Bain explained. “Toward the gods.”

“Exactly,” Thorin said.

“But I kind of agree. The stone doesn’t really do anything. Does it?”

“Smaug,” Bilbo said. “Mentioned that it would drive you mad. Is that possible?”

“What?” Thorin asked. He scoffed. “No.”

“Actually, your grandfather was fine until the stone came about,” Balin said. “It was after that that he became gold mad.”

Thorin paused. He looked at the stone. Then at his feet. Then at Balin. “The stone? It’s just a rock. It doesn’t do anything, Balin. Let alone drive one mad.”

Bilbo threw his hands up.

“Wait a minute…” Ori said. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“More sense than giving breath to a soldier with a head wound,” Dwalin mumbled.

“No. Well, yes. But that’s not what I mean,” Ori said. “Just now, Thorin said the stone was just that: a stone.” The Dwarves affirmed this. “And just _before_ , he was saying it was necessary to take his rightful place as king.”

“And what proof do we have that a shiny rock really is what drove Thror mad?” Fili asked. “He was old. Besides, maybe we should focus on the fact that Kili is a dragon slayer.”

Sixteen pairs of eyes turned on Kili, who looked a tad uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “Erm…your welcome? It’s not my fault that Uncle’s eyes are old.”

“I’m not _that_ old. You just…have better eyesight.” Fili and Kili sent him incredulous looks. “Okay, fine. It’s just a rock and doesn’t do anything. It’s a very, very shiny rock.” He seized it and a dark glaze fell over his eyes. “Get to work. I want to rocks out of the way by nightfall—”

Bilbo took it out of his hands and slapped him. Thorin massaged his jaw, stunned. He looked at Bilbo. “Don’t. Ever. Do that. Again.”

“Actually, I think it’s in everyone’s best interest if I do,” Bilbo said.

“Wait, why are you okay?” Nori asked. “You’ve been holding onto it the whole time and you’ve not fell under its spell.

Bilbo shrugged. “Hobbit luck?” he asked. “I don’t know. It just… _doesn’t_.”

“You think it has to do with your ring?” Estel asked.

“It could,” Bilbo said.

 “Ring?” Balin asked.

“What ring?” Gloin added.

“Bilbo, what are you hiding…”

“Nothing! It’s just a trinket! Ask Gandalf when he gets here.”

“If he gets here,” Balin muttered.

The others groaned at him to not start.

“OKAY!!!” Thorin bellowed. “Stone makes people crazy. What do we do about that?”

“We could give it to Ada,” Estel suggested. “He would know what to do. Maybe. Or Lady Galadriel.”

“I know he might be right, but I don’t like that plan,” Dori said.

“Neither do I,” Fili said.

“We could hide it,” Kili said. “Lock it away and send a missive to Amad. She’d know what to do.”

“Dis would suggest destroying it.”

“Wonderful idea,” Bilbo said, throwing it against the wall of stone. The Dwarves shrieked as it shattered to pieces. “There. Done. Happy now?”

“What have you done?” Thorin squeaked.

“Erm…the only thing that could possibly work and it _did_ work. Now we can focus on getting rid of the dead dragon. Sadly, I think this means finding a way back _into_ the mountain, so the idea of getting rid of the rocks is _good_ , but I think we need more than thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit.”

The Dwarves grumbled in agreement. Thorin was still staring at the shattered rock.

“Are you okay?” Estel asked him. Thorin looked at him, blinking.

“Yes,” he said. “Somehow, I get the feeling this might’ve been for the best and at the same time,” he turned to Bilbo. “What would you have done if I ripped your doilies apart? Or took an axe to your mother’s glory box. Or…or…blunted the knives and bent the forks?”

The company, save Thorin and the children, laughed tear-inducing laughs. Estel was confused. Why was that funny.

“ _Dent the silver and bend the gold_ ,” Kili sang.

“ _Slam the door and smash the stone_ ,” Fili added.

“ _Chip the anvil and break the gates…that’s what Uncle Thorin hates_!”

Thorin glared at them, then turned to Bilbo. “Did they…”

“They did.”

“I am so sorry.”

“That’s all right,” Bilbo sighed. “By now I’m used to it—”

A horn blew, the sound carrying to their ears with the horizon. The group looked in the direction where it came from and Estel swallowed. He recognized those banners.

“Ada’s here…”

“Gandalf wasn’t kidding about the army,” Bofur mumbled. “I need a smoke."

“Make that two,” Bilbo said.

“Just pass the pipe weed around. It’s too early to deal with Elves.”

“Oh look,” Kili said. “Thranduil’s with him.”

“I correct myself,” Thorin growled. “It is a hundred years too soon to deal with _any_ Elf.” Estel thought the worst thing he’d encounter in his short life was Smaug.

But thinking about it now, he’d rather take the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this at 3:36 AM...I am surviving on caffeine and 2...2.5 hours of sleep. Hopefully that explains this chapter's weirdness in some way...


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin led them down to the ground with Bilbo whispering behind him at how to go about this. Legolas met them with Tauriel.

“What became of the dragon?” he asked.

“Kili killed it,” Thorin said, clapping Kili’s shoulder as another bout of bashfulness overcame him. “And the armies?”

“My father wants his promised payment.”

Thorin groaned. “And I know why Elrond brought _his_ army.”

He arched a brow at Estel, who hid his fear at whatever punishment Ada would come up with behind a bright, innocent smile.

“It would be better to have brought workers to help us break through the rocks. If he wants his gems…as much as I hate to say it, he can have them. I know we had…left you and your kin behind, but we can and will come to an agreement.”

“Yes, I am sorry about the army. My father has always been a bit…petty. Especially of late.”

“Well, at least you know not to be a jerk,” Estel said. Legolas glared at him. “What?”

“Brats should keep their mouths shut.”

“I’m sorry, _I’m_ the brat? At least my ada didn’t try to keep me trapped in a forest my whole life,” Estel jibed. Legolas threw his hands up, muttering darkly in Sindarin and led them to a tent. Before entering, Thorin stopped and pushed Estel in front. “What’s are you doing?”

“Ensuring I live,” Thorin said and pushed Estel inside the tent. “Hail, lord Elrond. I believe you misplaced your Dunedain youngling. I suggest changing the locks or getting him a blasted leash.”

Elrond pulled Estel out of Thorin’s hands before he finished speaking and squeezed Estel to his chest. Estel tried to escape the embrace, but it was a little too strong for him. After certain he was still alive, he was subjected to questions about whether he’d been hurt in the journey.

Estel thought about telling him that he fell down a cliff with Bilbo, survived getting eaten by a frog-monster-hobbit, nearly chewed by wargs, falling off a tree dangling from a cliff, and staring down a fire breathing dragon.

He decided against it.

“I’m okay, Ada, really,” Estel promised, offering a big smile. “Thorin and the others didn’t know I followed them.”

“You weren’t kidnapped?”

“No. I ran away.”

“By Durin’s beard! Did you really think I’m _that irresponsible_?!” Thorin shouted. “I’ve nephews of my own! They’re adults and I almost didn’t let them come! I wouldn’t have let the lad come willingly!”

From there, he explained they intended to return Estel as promptly as they could, but…

“Well, he is a Dunedain,” Thranduil said. “Never thought we’d lose track of one boy. Though, wasn’t Arathorn much the same? And his father? And his father’s father—”

“Do not remind me,” Elrond growled. “At least I didn’t have to deal with them running off to see a dragon.” Estel grinned, but it didn’t calm Elrond’s stern glare. He knelt. “You are truly all right?” Estel nodded. “Good. Because when we get home, you won’t be leaving Rivendell till you’re thirty.”

Estel slumped his shoulders. “But Ada…”

“I think that is remarkably fair,” Elrond said with finality.

“As you see, there was no reason for the army.”

“And the dragon?”

“Dead,” Thorin said, smirking. “And that is the good news. The bad news is that we now have a dragon carcass in the treasure room and all ways in are, uh, caved in. So, I would like to propose something. Thranduil, you still want those gems? You can have them if you supply workers to help us dig through the stone. Elrond, if you also agree to help, a fraction of the treasure will also go to you. As it is, it could be days before we can reach the Iron Hills to get aid. The workers you give us will be equally compensated. As will the Men of Laketown if they are willing.”

“Quite a different tune from that of your grandfather,” Thranduil drawled, fixing Thorin with a disbelieving stare.

“I’d rather we also rid them of that Master of theirs,” Elrond said. “There is enough greed in the world and a greedy ruler does nothing for his people.”

“He’s greasy,” Estel said. Elrond snorted.

“He is, isn’t he?”

“You’re not serious?” Thranduil asked.

“What does it matter?” Elrond said. “We came expecting to have bloodshed and in the end, we can form an alliance. Or is an act of good will too much for woodland Elves.”

Thranduil gave Elrond a look dirtier than any Estel had seen Thorin wear. “Not at all,” he sneered. “I simply do not fathom why _High Elves_ would give aid so freely and without compensation.”

“This is not without compensation: my ward is safe, payment has been offered, and along with that, an alliance can be formed between Erebor and Rivendell. I see no fault in that. Or is your contempt for those whose lifespans are so much shorter than ours so great that it keeps you from doing something beneficial for your people? We are not immortal. We die just as easily as the others.”

Estel looked between the three of them. Elrond was smirking. Thranduil looked constipated. Thorin was trying not to laugh in the corner and failing. Elrond turned to Thorin.

“I think we can come to an agreement of sorts,” he said. “However, I’m afraid that rebuilding Erebor and getting rid of Smaug’s carcass will have to wait: there is an army of orcs on their way.”

“This again?” Thranduil sighed.

Elrond ignored him. “I would send word to the Iron Hills and ask them to bring aid. Azog is coming from two fronts. First from the south and then from the north. The more we have available to fight, the better.”

“You are certain?” Thorin asked.

“Gandalf has seen them. I would be ready to fight.”

“The wizard is spouting words of chaos where there is none to be had,” Thranduil said. “They _often_ do that. You would have me sacrifice my people to Orcs, Thror would have had me feed them to a dragon.”

Elrond looked at him. “You are not a fool, but you certainly act like one if you think that wizards give warnings for the mere _fun_ of it. If _Radagast_ says there was an army of orcs on the way, I wouldn’t care how high he might be, I’d get my army ready for battle regardless and pray he’s not hallucinating.”

“Same,” Thorin said.

“Looks like you’re outnumbered,” Elrond said. He patted Thranduil’s shoulder mockingly and Estel swore Thranduil’s hand twitched, as though wanting to reach for his sword and cut Elrond’s hand off. “Get ready for battle, Thranduil. And you,” he turned to Estel. “You are going _back_ to Laketown where it’s safe.”

“But _ada…_ ”

“You’ve have enough adventure to last you the rest of your childhood, you are not joining a battle for the fun of it.”

Thorin mumbled something about needing a raven (Estel couldn’t fathom why) and left, leaving Estel to watch Elrond and Thranduil bicker.

But that grew incredibly boring and instead, he went to find Tilda and Bain. He stopped when he found them being shouted at by their elder sister. Where Bard was, he didn’t know. Perhaps it’d be best if he stayed scarce.

“You!” Sigrid shrieked.

Estel paused and looked at her, adrenaline spiking. He backed away.

“Erm…yes?”

Sigrid seized his shoulders, nails digging into the clothes. “You could’ve killed my brother and sister with that stunt! You stupid boy, do you ever use your head?”

“But we’re okay. See? We’re alive.”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“But—”

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you are _not indestructible_!” Estel bowed his head, shame, at last, truly settling in. Sigrid sighed and hugged him. “I’m glad you’re all okay,” she whispered. “Just don’t ever do anything that stupid again.” Estel nodded.

**_WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT…_ **

~January 1st, 3019~

Aragorn blinked, staring at Boromir. “Yes?”

“I’m confused,” he said, “How do you survive facing a dragon without mortal injury and do not get punished for it?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense,” Pippin agreed. “My mum paddled my bum for less than that.”

“I did get punished,” Aragorn said. “We just had to get through a battle first and then I was subjected to several rounds of being yelled at by Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Erestor, Glorfindel, the cook…I think Galadriel too.

“Then after that, I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere for at least a year unsupervised, I was allowed to begin training with a sword, but that ended up being a punishment in of itself because Glorfindel was evil and I don’t think I managed to walk right for weeks on end given how badly strained my muscles were…” he scratched his chin. “But yeah, I escaped getting spanked…Elrond was just too relieved that I was alive.”

“You bastard,” Merry muttered, jealousy in his eyes and scowling.

Frodo remained silent. Sam nudged him. “Are you okay, Mr. Frodo?”

“You wanted my uncle to get together with a Dwarf?!” he cried.

“Well, as you can see, it didn’t work out.”

“I don’t even want to think about that!” Frodo said, clapping his hands over his ears. “Bilbo is not a sexual being! He is incapable of being sexual and _NOOOOOOO_!!!”

He kicked his feet and flailed. They let him be. Whatever made Frodo want to deny Bilbo’s sexuality was his problem. As far as Aragorn was concerned, it was rather entertaining to watch.

“Believe it or not, I thought they’d be a cute couple,” he said. “But that’s beside the point. They never got together in the end, though they still remain friends to this day.”

“I know that. I prefer it that way,” Frodo snapped, glaring at him.

“There’s still a battle…”

“What’s the importance of the battle?” Merry asked. “We all know how that ends: Elrond—”

“Not everyone knows what happened,” Gandalf interrupted. “And I doubt Aragorn would be able to account the events as well as I, as he technically wasn’t in the battle.”

“Then perhaps, Gandalf, you would like to finish the story,” Aragorn said. “As much as I would like to finish it myself, that is where my part in it ends, technically.”

“Indeed,” Gandalf said. “Well, I suppose it begins with Dain’s arrival…”


	11. Chapter 11

~November 22nd, 2941~

“We expect them to be sneaking on us. They may be tunneling through the mountains,” Gandalf said, tapping the map with his finger. He glanced at Elrond. “That _is_ what you have seen, is it not?”

“It is,” Elrond said. “Azog will be stationed on Ravenhill, so if we want to end this quickly, it’d be best to have a small group go there. I believe our best warriors—except you, Thorin Oakenshield, and your heirs.”

Thorin spun around, gnashing his teeth. “You wish us to hide?”

“I believe it is in your best interest to stay alive and keep your nephews alive. If you go to Ravenhill, you will die. Your nephews will die.”

“The future can change,” Dain said. “Knowing what we do now, we can prevent it, aye?”

“Perhaps,” Elrond said. “But I fear I have yet to see a changed future.”

“Perhaps because it is set in stone,” Thranduil said.

“Nothing is set in stone,” Thorin snapped. “I refuse to believe my fate is controlled by the gods! I have come too far to die now. I will not bow to death so easily.”

Gandalf glanced at Elrond. “Perhaps if he is not isolated…”

“How?”

“Send in your best warriors,” Dain said, “Azog is no petty Orc. If he was, we would’ve managed to kill him long ago.”

Thorin nodded. “Fili and Kili are two of my best, next to Dwalin. But they are also my kin. I cannot risk them. They will lead the army on the ground. Dwalin, Dain, and I will lead ten Dwarves each to Ravenhill.”

He glanced at Dain, who nodded his agreement. “

“Likewise, I will not risk my own heir,” Thranduil said. “Legolas will stay behind with the army and myself. Tauriel will join you with ten of my own warriors. Archers can be positioned here,” he pointed out different areas around Ravenhill. “Is there any place Orcs would hide up there?”

“There’s an abandoned tower, an outlook post,” Thorin said. “And it has plenty of places to hide. There’s a lower entrance at the base of the hill. It may be enough to allow us to smoke the enemy out of hiding.”

Gandalf smirked. “Leave _that_ to me,” he said.

He always did like setting things on fire.  

“While ten archers and thirty warriors is an improvement, I will send in another twenty of my own, led by myself and my eldest son,” Elrond added. “That makes twenty archers, and forty sword and ax men.”

“And what of the Men of Laketown?”

“I would not rely on their master to do any but serve himself. They are not warriors. They have a guard, but beyond that, they cannot spare anyone,” Elrond said.

“What of Bard?” Thorin asked. “Bard would be an excellent leader, and he has noble blood. He seems to be trusted, if we can get him on our side—”

“Last I knew, the Master had locked away some bargeman based on insubordination,” Elrond said. He smirked. “Though, I am certain two or three requests for his release would sway him, would it not?” Thorin and Dain returned the grin.

“Why are you getting along with them?” Thranduil muttered.

“Well, I’m not pleased that they skinny dipped in my fountain, but they did keep my ward safe. As such, I owe Thorin Oakenshield my gratitude, at the very least.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes, muttering _high elves_ under his breath. Gandalf chose to ignore that. Elves, in general, were haughty regardless, even toward other Elves.

“So we get Bard, we may be able to muster a militia from Laketown,” Thorin said.

“It’s not much of an improvement, but it’s something at least,” Elrond agreed. “Be it on the ground or at Ravenhill, we will have a bit more of an advantage.”

“And what of me?”

They turned to Bilbo, looks were exchanged and a silent agreement made. “Go to Laketown and stay with the Estel,” Thorin said.

Gandalf lit his pipe, quite content with this plan. Bilbo wasn’t a warrior after all.

“You want to try that again?” Bilbo asked, an angry edge to his voice, which almost made Gandalf choke on the smoke. “You’d rather I tuck tail and hide? I may not be a warrior, but I can hold my own!”

“War is no place for a Hobbit,” Gandalf added. “You wouldn’t last long enough.”

“I’m sorry, but where do you get off telling me what I can and cannot do?!” Bilbo snapped. “I can fight. I _will_ fight. You wanted me to come on this adventure and here I am! My part may have been to get a cursed stone—”

“Oh yeah,” Dain said. “Speaking of the stone, what happened to it?”

“He did,” Thorin said. “It’s in pieces back at the side door.”

Dain took on a pale color. “Smashed it?!”

“Yep. Pieces everywhere.”

“And he’s still alive?”

“It ended up being the right idea. The Arkenstone was cursed.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Can I continue?” Bilbo growled.

“Yes, Bilbo, we get it, big lion in a kitten’s body,” Thorin snapped. “But you would be better off protecting the children since _half_ the reason Estel is still alive is due to your being there.”

_SMACK!!!!_

Thorin rubbed his cheek as Bilbo stormed out of the tent.

“Are you all right?” Dain asked.

“Considering he’s carrying around a very sharp letter opener, yes, I’m okay. I got off very lucky, I think.” He massaged his jaw and turned back to the map, “so we have a plan for Azog, what about our two fronts? One side will be to the north of Erebor and the other to the south…”

#

Gandalf found Bilbo outside a tent closest to Erebor.

“Feeling all right?”

“No,” he said. “You’d think the fool would stop looking down on me after all this time.”

“Looking down?! My dear Bilbo, I do not think it is possible for you to make a friend of anyone and for them to look down on you in any way. Quite the opposite: everyone in that tent has, in some way or other grown quite fond of you. Thorin especially, I think. He is a fool, but he means well and so do I. A battle is not a place a Hobbit should be.”

“You know my people’s history. You think we survived our nomadic days without having to fight even a bit? Hobbits are not warriors, true, but that doesn’t mean we cannot fight for what we love. I am not weak, Gandalf. My people are not weak. In fact, from what I’ve seen, my people seem to be the only ones with a lick of sense. Elrond brought an army to get back a child from thirteen Dwarves who wouldn’t wish any harm on a child at all. Thranduil brought an army for the sake of gems. You tell me: does that make any sense?”

Gandalf sighed. “No,” he said. “It does not.”

“I thought so,” Bilbo said.

“But Thorin is right: how much of Estel’s survival on the quest is due to your actions?” Gandalf asked.

Bilbo scoffed. “I only helped a little. Estel is actually quite capable of taking care of himself. But he is very much a trouble maker.”

“At the very least, you can make sure he doesn’t do anything foolish like _join_ the battle,” Gandalf said. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“I’m quite sure _nothing_ would stop him once he puts his mind to it. His involvement in the quest is proof of that!”

He took out his own pipe and filled it with tobacco before feeling around for matches, groaning when he remembered that he was completely out. Gandalf lit the pipe for him.

“Thanks,” Bilbo said.

“Of course.”

“I will not be treated like some _glorified_ babysitter, Gandalf,” Bilbo continued. “Nor do I appreciate being pushed aside and treated as one.”

“We only believe we are doing the right thing.”

“I’m sure you are,” Bilbo muttered. “Very well, I’ll keep an eye on the brats, but if I must, I will fight.”

“I suppose that is the most we can hope for. Please, do not believe this duty is condescending.”

“It _is_ condescending.”

“It is not meant to seem so,” Gandalf sighed. “Thorin is fond of you, at least, if that is where the problem lies.” Bilbo furrowed his brow.

“Where are you getting this idea that Thorin and I—you and Estel, for goodness sakes! We aren’t anything like that! I see no point in relationships of any sort.”

Gandalf’s eyebrows rose. “So you’ve never thought of another, of any sex, as attractive? Or worthy of affection?”

“Affection is completely different from attraction,” Bilbo muttered. “I would have expected a wizard to at least understand _that_.”

**_Oh, thank goodness!_ **

**_You’re perhaps the only one finding relief in this._ **

**_Can I continue now?_ **

**_Sorry…_ **

“Thorin and I are just friends and I prefer it that way,” Bilbo said, puffing on his pipe. “I can’t really say what his preferences are.”

Gandalf hummed. From the way they interact, he had assumed…

“Not all romantic relationships—”

“ _Stop_ ,” Bilbo muttered.

Gandalf held his hands up. “Very well, but I still think Thorin is quite fond of you, if nothing else. He cares in his own way.”

Bilbo groaned and was about to respond when a horn sounded.

The orcs had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Martin Freeman described Bilbo as a not-very-sexual being, so for me that translates to Bilbo probably being asexual...and as I've not written an asexual character before...hopefully I got it right...


	12. Chapter 12

Dwalin kept close to Thorin, muttering at him about how he does not like this plan. Does not like it at all. But someone had to be a decoy. Someone had to lure Azog out to them. And since Azog wanted Thorin’s head, it only made sense that Thorin would be the decoy.

“Either shut up or talk to me about something else.”

“Fine,” Dwalin snapped. “You and Bilbo—what is going on between you two?”

Thorin glared at him. “He’s not interested in me that way and I’m quite content with our friendship.”

Dwalin arched a brow. “Not interested, huh? What? He fancy women?”

“No, he doesn’t fancy relationships of any kind beyond the strictly platonic. We care for each other. Like how I cared for Frerin and Dis.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Dwalin said, “You’re in love with him, but he’s no interest in a romantic relationship? At all?”

Thorin glared at him. “I’d rather you jump down my throat about being decoys.”

“It’s strange, is all,” Dwalin said.

“Depends on what you find strange,” Thorin said. “To you it is strange. To Bilbo, it is quite normal and we are the strange ones. With where we began, I cannot complain. Friendship is enough if that is all he wishes to have with me.”

“But is that enough for you?”

“It has to be,” Thorin snapped. He took a deep breath. “It has to be,” he repeated quietly to himself. Within the tower, Goblins and Orcs shrieked and smoke escaped from the holes and cracks of the watch tower. Thorin freed Orcrist from its hilt and brandished it in front of him, ready for an attack.

Orcs fled the tower, snarling and rushing at them. Dwalin roared, ready to fight, but their fun was waylaid by Elven arrows.

“Come on!” Dwalin growled. “The hell is this?”

“Hold!” Thorin ordered. Waiting was the hardest part. For both him and Dwalin, but if he was to survive this battle, he would need to trust the plan he agreed on with Elrond, Thranduil (ugh…), and Dain. A group of Orcs slipped past the archers and Thorin bellowed:

 “ _DU BEKÂR!!!_ ”

The Dwarves that came with them bellowed, and raced out of their hiding spots, with Elrond’s warriors behind them. Ravenshill soon smelt of fire, smoke, and blood. It filled with war cries and death screams. Thorin swung Orcrist in an arc, beheading an Orc who had tried to sneak up on Dain as he headbutted another Orc.

“Where is Azog?!” Thorin demanded. Elrond seized his shoulder.

“Do not pursue him alone.”

“If I do not, what chance will I have after this?”

“I didn’t say don’t go,” Elrond said. “I said do not go alone. If you go by yourself, you will die.” Thorin ground his teeth. Go alone, die. Go with a few warriors, live. He shook his head.

“It matters not how many I take with me,” he said. “I could still die, but I cannot suffer him to live longer than he already has.” He pulled away from Elrond and stabbed another Orc that had attempted to catch them unawares. Elrond swung his sword and the Orc’s head rolled to the ground.

“Do not let him pin you down,” Elrond said. “Do not give him that chance.”

Thorin nodded and raced toward the tower. The smoke hurt his eyes and the heat was close to forge fire, though it felt more like the fire of a hearth than the forge from where he stood. Thorin climbed the stairs. At the top of the tower, Azog was still giving directions from below. Thorin slid down and sliced Orcrist clean through an Orc. It screamed once and died.

Azog and those remaining turned to Thorin, who took deep breaths, waiting for the Orcs to attack. Azog shouted a command and the Orcs charged. Thorin bellowed, parrying the blow of one Orc and slamming his foot into the belly of the other. It stumbled and he shoved the first back long enough to stab the second and cut the head off the other.

Azog roared and charged. Thorin ducked when he swung his mace and again, backing away into the tower’s wall. Azog grinned and raised his sword, Thorin dodged and shoved Orcrist at Azog’s calf, slicing through the flesh. Azog screamed, dropping his mace. Thorin pinned Azog to the ground with his foot on his chest and raised Orcrist with the point down.

He didn’t see Azog raise his sword. Nor did he see Elrond come. Azog screamed again as the rest of his arm came off from the shoulder and Thorin looked at Elrond.

“He was about to stab you in the ribs,” Elrond explained with a shrug.

Thorin scoffed and embedded Orcrist in Azog’s chest, watching him draw his last breath. “Does this mean we’re even?” he asked.

“I suppose it does,” Elrond said approaching the flags Azog had set up. Thorin joined him and  together they pushed it down and watched it fall into the flames below. “We are not done yet.” Thorin looked at him. Elrond wiped his blade on one of the dead Orcs. “Bolg, Azog’s son, is still on his way.”

“From the North?”

“Yes.”

“We take care of the Orcs here then join the battle below,” Thorin said. Elrond nodded and they returned to the others. The ground was littered with Orc corpses and Tauriel approached them.

“My lord Elrond,” she said. “Ravenhill is secured.”

“And Azog is dead,” Elrond announced. “But the battle is not yet won. Regroup and head to the front line, there is one general left to defeat.”

“Aye, lads! Let’s fertilize the ground with their blood!” Dain bellowed.

Thorin glanced back at where they had left Azog’s body once, frowning. He thought that when he had avenged his grandfather’s death, he’d feel appeased.

And now, at long last, it was avenged. But he did not feel peace. Thorin followed the others back to Erebor’s gates as the Eagles swooped down to aid them. Perhaps when the battle was over, when Erebor was finally secured, he would then feel the peace he longed for.

And if not? What then? Would he be able to feel peace or would that come when he finally came to the halls of his ancestors?

Thorin passed the thought from his mind and kept an eye out for the next army of Orcs. He was weary and wanted to rest. He reminded himself that his age old enemy now lied dead in snow and fire. With a raise of his sword as Bolg’s army advanced, he led another battle charge beside a new ally. He had always clung to hope, as it was the only thing he could cling to—hope for this people to survive; hope for his sister and her sons; hope for the future.

And now, it was time to defend that future to his last breath if need be.

#

“Kili Dragonsbane,” Fili said in a teasing tone as Kili had his head bandaged. “Knocked unconscious. Good thing Oin got to you before you were buried alive.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Kili snapped. Fili laughed, head thrown back and fell back on the bed. Thorin entered with Gandalf and arched a brow.

“With a battle won, I’d expect you both to be in good cheer,” Thorin said, leaning on the staff he was given. That last charge was not good on his legs and if not for the Elves (which Thorin was not yet ready to admit, but would one day grudgingly tell), he’d probably have lost his leg. “But here I find our dragon slayer scowling like a petulant school boy while the crown prince laughs his arse off.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Fili said, sitting up and wiping his eyes, he rubbed his injured shoulder (arm still in a sling). “Kili got knocked out because he didn’t see the Orc behind him. Miracle he’s still alive.”

“Aye,” Thorin said. “I’d be quite cross with you if you killed Smaug only to be done in by an Orc scout.”

“You’re both arses,” Kili muttered. The Elf wrapping his head sighed, but did not comment otherwise.

“Peace, Kili,” Thorin said. “Considering what could have happened to you both, I will take you scowling and growling at your brother any day.” He hobbled over to them, knocking foreheads with Fili and squeezing Kili’s shoulder. (He’d knock heads with Kili if not for fear that his injury wouldn’t be able to take it.) “When you’re both well enough, be ready to help clear Erebor’s halls of dragon corpse and possibly dung.” They wrinkled their noses and scowled at him. Thorin chuckled, he nodded at the Elf and left with Gandalf.

“What of Bilbo and Estel?”

“Elrond will be leaving some of his army here to help with rebuilding,” Gandalf said. “And he will personally escort Bilbo as far as Rivendell.” Thorin frowned.

“I thought he’d at least stay the winter.”

“He had intended it,” Gandalf said, stroking his beard. “And perhaps would if not for the idea of another mouth to feed—and one that is happier with seven meals—might be too much. He does, however, intend to convince the Thain to organize trade relations with Erebor.”

“We’d perhaps be the first to do so.”

“Oh, not at all. Ered Luin has long had good relations with the Shire. Granted, you _will_ be the first to ally with them from this side of the Misty Mountains.”

Thorin hummed. “If nothing else, they do know their food. Normally, we would…grow it with the aid of the Men, but I take it the ground will not be hospitable for many years.”

“What you need is fresh trees. Nature will do the rest,” Gandalf said. “And the seeds will, likely, come from the Shire. I’d follow their instructions and you’ll be set. It won’t be immediate, but given time, Erebor will be what it once was.”

Gandalf stopped and turned to him. “So, Bilbo broke the Arkenstone?”

“He did.”

“And when exactly will Erebor be livable again?”

“I cannot say. We have a rotting dragon in there. And there’s the gold—”

“All the more reason for me to stay, I need to cleanse the gold.”

“Cleanse?”

“It’s _cursed_ gold, Thorin Oakenshield. Why else would I tell you to wait for me at the outlook! Thank goodness you had Bilbo there to knock sense into you. I fear to think what could’ve happened otherwise. So, open the mountain, I’ll cleanse the gold, then we can get started in removing the dragon.” Thorin nodded.

“You know,” he said. “Winter’s on the way.”

“It is.”

“And we have a dead dragon—”

“Even if a dragon _is_ edible, I would not eat it,” Gandalf said, smiling. “Figure something else out.”

“Figured I’d ask.”

“No, I would _not_ eat a dead dragon. Especially one that’s been sitting in there for _that_ long. Ah, here they are!” Thorin looked in Gandalf’s direction to see Elrond approach with Estel and Bilbo.”

“You seem well,” Elrond said.

“I am. As are my nephews,” Thorin said. “I thank you for your aid.”

“And I for keeping an eye on this miscreant.” He patted Estel’s head and Estel scowled. He pushed Elrond’s hand off his head. “It is time to bid farewell.”

“Not a final one,” Estel said. “I’ll be back one day.”

“Of that I am sure,” Thorin said. “Hopefully you’ll be a grown Man by then. Wiser, less bull headed and sneaky.”

“Oh, he’ll always be sneaky,” Elrond teased, “And whether or not he’ll be wiser is yet to be seen.”

“Hey!”

“Wisdom is not the same as knowledge, Estel.”

Thorin looked at Bilbo. “You’ll be back, won’t you?”

“I should come this way, once or twice, but for now, I’m quite happy to be heading home. We aren’t leaving yet, I’ve several goodbyes to make, after all. Besides, someone wants to see the front gate get knocked down.” Bilbo looked at Estel, who gave him the most sickeningly fake innocent smile he could muster. “You’re not fooling anyone, boy.”

Estel shrugged. “Can I visit Fili and Kili?” he asked. Elrond nodded and Estel ran off into the tents.

“So, may I ask _why_ an army?” Thorin asked, arching a brow. “Were we truly that untrustworthy? Or is he really the heir of Isildur?”

“He is the last of that line. Directly, at least. It may be years yet till he takes the mantle of King of Gondor, but at least he has a few role models to look up to, just in case.”

Thorin nodded. “He’ll be a good king, should he choose that course. He’s a smart child. He’ll be a good king.” Elrond nodded, frowning. “There’s a feast tonight. Please stay for that at least. It would give others time to say their goodbyes.” He looked at Bilbo, who sighed and nodded.

“We’ll stay and leave in the morning,” Elrond said. His words were cut off by a loud explosion and they turned toward the tents to see fireworks shooting into the air. “Gandalf, you didn’t bring fireworks, did you?”

“Oh, for goodness sakes…”

Elrond’s face twisted in rage. “ESTEL!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing there's one or two chapters left at most. :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character deaths in this chapter mentioned. And an extremely short chapter by comparison! There really wasn't much else to write...

~Present Day~

“From there, all that was left was to say goodbye and head back West,” Gandalf said. “We stayed to watch the gates get knocked down. Aragorn perhaps tried sneaking away with a whole pot of stew for him and Bard’s son and daughter.”

Aragorn glared at him. “That I did not do.”

“Really? I’m quite sure that was you.”

“Sounds more like something Pip and Merry would do,” Sam said, earning offended looks from the two in question.

“Well, _someone_ stole the stew. I’m quite sure it was you or at least were one of those responsible.”

“Dratted old man,” Aragorn muttered.

“And then, just as the snow started coming down in chunks, we made our way home, stayed the season in Mirkwood.”

“That I remember,” Aragorn said. Legolas scoffed.

“You would,” he muttered.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You put _peanut butter_ in my bed!” Legolas snapped.

Aragorn smirked. “It was either that or the firecrackers and I figured the firecrackers would be too cruel. I went with the _smarter_ prank.”

Gimli threw his head back and laughed. The Hobbits snickered. Boromir smiled and amusement shone in his eyes. “Ah. Yes. The Prank War of Mirkwood,” Gandalf reminisced, stroking his beard. “I remember that. Legolas was the cruel one if I recall. I think he made you cry.”

Legolas shrugged and Aragorn smacked the back of his head. “Ass.”

“What became of Thorin Oakenshield after that? And the rest of the company?” Pippin asked.

“Well, my father still lives, as you know,” Gimli said. “And Dwalin, that bugger, and Bombur. Nori passed some time ago in a bar brawl. Balin’s been losing his memory and Ori’s the head of the library. I’d not cross him. Oin passed peacefully in his sleep, as did Bifur. Bofur is head of the mining guild. Dori’s married with a brood of his own…

“Dwalin and Ori wed sometime after Erebor was restored. Fili became King a couple years ago and Kili’s been working on creating a unit or two of bowmen since then. Not many are fond of it, but with the dragon…” He took a softer look.

“Thorin actually passed away a couple years ago. He wasn’t as hale as he was when you last saw him Aragorn. Claimed by a cold, but at least his death was peaceful and after as long as he’d lived and all he’d seen…well, he was old, you know. The old will perish in time and he was one of the lucky ones to perish in his bed.”

Aragorn nodded. “Last I saw Thorin Oakenshield was five years ago and needed a cane. Kili married, did he not? Or was that Fili’s children that often took to sitting on Thorin’s lap?”

“Kili’s,” Legolas said. “I should know because those twerps keep saying they’re better archers than I!”

The group burst into laughter and Gandalf chuckled around his pipe. “Kirin and Frerin are good lads,” he said. “He may say foolhardy things, but what little boy does not from time to time?” he looked at Aragorn, who stared at the flames, suddenly quiet. “Thorin was fond of you, Aragorn, even if you did give him a few of his grey hairs.”

“I know,” Aragorn said. “He was as much an uncle to me as Lord Elrond a father.” He hummed around his own pipe. “Well, at least he died in peace.”

“Ha! Knowing him, he started tearing at his hair when he made it to the halls, cursing that he was done in by a runny nose,” Gimli said.

Frodo laughed. “I feel that is to be Bilbo’s fate as well,” he said. “And he would be such a grump to know he kicked the bucket while blowing a nose.”

“But it does explain to me how you know Khuzdul,” Gimli said. “Named Dwarf Friend, were you?”

“I was,” Aragorn said. “But not till I was older. Saved Thorin from an assassination plot in my forties…Thorin named me Dwarf friend and deemed me trustworthy enough to learn Khuzdul.”

There was a chorus of hums around the fire and then silence. Gimli cleared his throat. “I think this calls for a toast.” Gandalf chuckled and water skins were gathered. “To Thorin Oakenshield, _ugsharel._ ”

Once the toast was made, Gandalf urged them to go to bed while Legolas took watch.

Aragorn laid awake, arm tucked under his arm and wondered how a chance to mess with Legolas became a way to remember the time he spent with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield as a boy.

_“Still love her? Even after all this time?” Thorin asked, arching a brow._

_Aragorn nodded, crossing his arms defensively._

_Thorin chuckled. “You may have some Dwarf in you yet.” He handed Aragorn a cup. “Nidoy, the way you describe it to me makes me think that Lady Arwen is your One.”_

_“Do you think I should just let it go?” he asked. “It’s been years and she still sees me as this…child.”_

_“That I cannot say.”_

_“You let Bilbo go,” Aragorn pointed out._

_“He wouldn’t have stayed. Nor would he have desired to be my husband if he did. I accepted that and we have remained good friends. There was nothing I could do to persuade him. Nor did I want to. Bilbo is not ignorant of how I feel for him, but I would rather he feel the same for me freely. Enough about that, though: your lady is not of like mind as Bilbo, correct?”_

_Aragorn nodded._

_“You know her well enough to court her in a way she’d appreciate. Nor are you a little boy anymore. Personally, I would encourage you to pursue her anyway. You’ll not know unless you try. Respect her regardless if her answer is yes or no. You’ve known her a long time. She will listen to what you have to say. It may end up being awkward at first, but given time, things may go back to normal between you, or get better.” Thorin handed Aragorn a goblet. “Feel free to write me if you need more advice, though Kili would be the better one to offer it.”_

_“It seemed good enough,” Aragorn mumbled. Thorin didn’t hear him._

He closed his eyes. That advice had helped him when he met Arwen again in Lothlorien. He turned on his side and went to sleep. Tomorrow, they would approach the mountains and they all needed as much strength as they could gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Khuzdul~  
> Ugsharel=teacher of teachers  
> Nidoy=boy/lad
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
